


BABY |AMC's Preacher|

by kizlu_sparkles



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Accents, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angels, Ass-Kicking, Atheism, Atheist Character, Bisexuality, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Car Sex, Cheating, Choking, Church Sex, Comedy, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Death, Declarations Of Love, Demons, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drinking, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Ear Piercings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fangplay, Fights, Fist Fights, Floor Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Funny, God - Freeform, Grinding, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hair-pulling, Heaven & Hell, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Killing, Kinky, Knifeplay, Knives, Leather, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lingerie, Loud Sex, Love, Love Bites, Love/Hate, Major Original Character(s), Makeouts, Makeup Sex, Mild S&M, Mind Control, Moaning, Money, Multi, Murder, Murder Kink, Music, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Piercings, Praise Kink, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Punishment, Ratings: R, References to Drugs, Religious Content, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Revenge Sex, Road Trips, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Serial Killers, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex on a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Slow Romance, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Stabbing, Table Sex, Tattoos, Teasing, Texas, Threesome - F/F/M, Tickle Fights, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, Wall Sex, Wax Play, Weapons, Weapons Kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizlu_sparkles/pseuds/kizlu_sparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolores Rodriguez is a blonde woman travelling to California with no beliefs. After a troublesome life with an aggressive and drunk step-father, a drug-dealing older brother and no mother since she was nine years old, she decides its time to start her own journey in life. She travels through the south and finds herself in Annville, Texas when her precious car breaks down. Her phone has no signal and she is miles away from population. She finds herself walking to the nearest place she can find, which just so happens to be a bar, seven and half miles away. She finds herself buying a drink as she asks for a phone. After getting her car towed into town, she returns to the bar and orders another drink, which turns into six or eleven when she meets the town's preacher and a mysterious man with an Irish accent. When a fight breaks out, the trouble-making woman cant help but join, which leads to her spending the night in jail with the preacher and the mysterious man... I mean... vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE: Something Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had been edited. (June 7, 2017)

_Master of Puppets by Metallica._ Oh, yeah! That is exactly what she was used to hearing. What she _loved_ to hear. The purr of well-kept [classic car](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c80dd167dd562f9e78c15c7a4c9f2ea7/tumblr_nwp0ueuCZu1ufe64so1_500.gif) was a sweet melody as well. The beautiful, black [1967 Chevrolet Impala](http://66.media.tumblr.com/cbdd3c5a28595ef98fed21f100d26fd5/tumblr_inline_n7ojpf0S3q1rk4p6f.gif). Oh, how happy a certain blonde was to inherit her grandfather’s car. The old cassette tapes that littered the floor of the backseat were always playing. They used to belong to her brother when he was young and used to steal the car; he always had them playing loudly over the stereo on his way back. That always ended in a beating. Aside from those trademarks that the car had, it also had a cute little Hawaiian dancing as she played the ukulele on the dash and the old rosary her mother had given to her in her dying moments. That was back when she and her family used to be religious, when they went to church and read the bible…when she still believed in God. It hung on the rearview mirror for respect and to honor the memory of the woman who loved her more than she had loved herself. Her step-father’s gun was under the seat for safety. Safety was its only purpose; she didn’t want to remember old man. A hateful, drunk old man with a frown etched on his face for the rest of his life. His knuckles always busted open due to all the fights he got in. Sometimes they were bloody and bruised because of the children legally under his custody, usually when he stumbled home drunk and angry after losing most of their money.

            The blonde girl had been so good and obedient as a child, but slowly, the beatings she received turned her into something else. She used to go to church and be a _good girl,_ but high school and the troubles in her family changed her. Her father died when she was two years old and her mother passed away when she was nine and her brother was eleven. The Puerto Rican woman, Margarita Plaza, had a terminal condition in her system, one that had been eating her away for a very long time. Her second husband, Howard, didn’t seem to care. He was a fat, good-for-nothing jackass who always seemed to think he was above everyone else. He always fucked at the town’s whorehouse, got shit-face drunk at the local bar, got into fights with whoever was stupid enough to provoke him, he wasted money on meth and cocaine and he liked to touch little girls. The poor victims suffered the fact that he was the law, a police officer during the day and a criminal by night.

            After being a victim of his lust for so long, the blonde didn’t let it bother her when she left home at eighteen to live with her brother in Kansas. It wasn’t much of an upgrade. At the time, he was in college and beginning to get deep in the drug business. He had his own apartment and had needed a roommate to share the rent with. The blonde got a job as a waitress at a nearby coffee shop and payed her half and sometimes both halves. He brother was slowly killing himself by getting into the more hardcore stuff; getting deeper into the business. Before she knew it, her brother had dropped out of college and dedicated himself to selling drugs as well as trying the product and spending the whole day high and useless. Years later -two or three-, her brother was killed for the drugs and money he had. She had luckily been at work at the diner when the assault occurred at their apartment. After that, the blonde quit her job and left town with her savings and her brother’s last bit of stashed cash. Ninety thousand dollars in a duffel bag hidden under the wooden floorboards of the apartment. Inside were also a few drugs, mostly ecstasy, cocaine and maybe some marijuana. Her brother’s personal stash. It was a bad idea to take it with her, but she did anyway. It wasn’t long before she was tempted.

            For some time, she was derailed; lost herself to drugs and alcohol completely. She went to rehab for months and found herself clean for a while, but then she began drink and do the drugs again; this time, she did them and was careful not to lose herself to them again. She learned to travel from place to place, never stay too long. No job to tie her down, only some favors for money and then she was gone. She travelled and partied at night and slept through the day. One thing never failed though; she always caused trouble wherever she went. From bar fights to attempted murder. Always leaving a trail of broken hearts and rebellious teens. She was much more different now. Her eyes were always red and bloodshot, and she only slept for three hours, if she slept. Sex was becoming a necessity and seducing became something natural to her. It was the easiest thing. Albeit she enjoyed when she didn’t have to. Instead of luring in a prey, she pretended to be one, taking advantage once she saw a chance. Whenever she fucked someone, she would leave before dawn and before the poor victim knew she was even awake. It didn’t matter if it was a man or woman, she would devour her pray, in more than one way. But that’s a story for another time.

            In that moment, said blonde was on her way to California for absolutely no reason. Having been raised in the smallest county in Mississippi (Issaquena County), where the population was a little over a thousand the last she heard, she hadn’t known much as a child. When she began to travel, her world expanded and she was enthralled by the beauty of life outside of Issaquena County. Although Mississippi was rather close to California, the woman was going to other places first. She went northeast and had a fun time in places like New York and then southeast to places like Florida. After travelling most of the states on the east side, she returned to her route on the south. She was headed straight for California, with no intention to derail herself.

            She was in her car, listening to Master of Puppets by Metallica, sitting comfortable as the windows were rolled down, her arm hanging over the opening. She had a cigarette in her hand, taking drags every occasionally. She was enjoying the cool, night air. On the same hand, she had a single ring and her watch. On her other hand, she had more rings and a leather bracelet. It was the only accessories she wore aside from her necklace which had a bullet hanging on it with engravings. She wore her only sunglasses no matter if it was day or night. They had become a part of her. The only time she took them off was when she was indoors, usually a bar or a diner. Besides her accessories, she owned only four pairs of shoes; her brown, leather boots; a pair of Dr. Marten’s, black Jadon boots, her old pair of black Converse and a pair of black pumps for special occasions. She mostly used her boots, like then, or her Jadon boots. She was wearing the brown boots with a pair of shorts with suspender and a cropped top. She didn’t wear a bra under her top which displayed her pierced nipples through the shirt. You could see the tattoo on her right shoulder with the flimsy top and the tattoos on her arms were on full display. The one on her left forearm was also noticeable, as well as the one under her clavicle. You could barely see the one under her breast, spread across; or the one between her breast. And the quote on her foot was obviously not visible with her boots. Although, the one on her upper thigh (almost hip) was barely noticeable, as it was under her shorts.

            Aside from the piercings on her nipples, she had extra piercings on her ears -excluding the standard piercing, which include: two piercings above the standard in the upper lobe, on each ear; two, lower, helix on her left; and industrial, rook, daith and orbital piercing on her right ear. Another thing that was pierced was her nose (her left nostril). Aside from those things, she had no other modifications on her body.

            [Dolores’](http://www.polyvore.com/annville_texas/set?id=202210439) blonde hair was in a bun that was slightly messy and she was smiling at the road ahead. She was nodding her head along to the music, making her bun move back and forth, slowly loosening it. The sky was open, the sun was big and shining bright, and there was nothing but road ahead. The last sign she passed said there was a town twenty miles ahead. Annville, Texas apparently. She had passed the sign over ten miles prior and her mood darkened when her car began to slow to a stop, shutting itself down once she was at the side of the road. She had her eyes wide in shock and disbelief as she tried to start the ignition thrice. Getting frustrated, she banged her hands on the steering wheel. The cigarette was in her mouth, hanging and she grumbled things through her lips. She took a final drag before throwing it out the window and opening the car door. She stepped out of her car, stepping on the cigarette in the process. She walked to the front of the car after slamming the door shut and opened the hood.

            “Twelve fucking years and you decide to break down _now?!_ In the middle of fucking nowhere?!” The blonde exclaimed as she was almost choked by all the smoke. She had a regular American accent and her blue eyes and blonde hair confirmed her nationality. Although she was part Puerto Rican, she had grown up in the states with her mother teaching her Spanish and the world shoving the English down her throat.

            Dolores Rodriguez Plaza; a beautiful, blonde female with blue eyes that could hypnotize you. Her long legs, slim figure and average measurements would grab everyone’s attention. She was a tall woman, standing at five feet and eight inches and only weighing 121 pounds. Most people called her Baby. Her mother and brother called her that all the time, just like her father did in the two years he had been with her. At the diner, she worked at, her nametag said Baby, given that people would pronounce Dolores strangely and it would irritate her. The blonde was as sweet as could be, but she had a temper. Now, her patience was being tested. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket and tried to search for nearby mechanics or people who provided towing services. She groaned, clenching her hand around the phone when she noticed she, not only, had no signal, but her battery was about to die.

            “Oh, fuck me!” She screamed into the open sky. She proceeded to slam the hood of her car and grab her things from the passenger’s seat. She grabbed the gun from under her seat and placed it in the back of her waistband and grabbed her[ jacket](http://www.polyvore.com/preowned_wahl_fringed_deerskin_leather/thing?id=128599259) as well (deer skin with fringe on its back and arms, but nothing in the front), putting it on. Inside the bag was her wallet, her phone charger and the necessities. She rolled the car window up and locked the car, taking the keys with her as she began to walk with her bag on her shoulder.

            The blonde walked for two hours and the first fifteen minutes were hell without any source of light, but then she became accustomed to the environment. She was unhappy with the darkness that had fallen and wouldn’t let her see, but was thankful for the light of the moon and stars and the fact that she was paranoid enough to have a flashlight in her bag. It wasn’t too big, but it would suffice. When she got to the town, she found herself going to the local bar first. Her first journey was the bathroom and after doing her business, she snorted some coke and rolled a joint in the bathroom. She would smoke the joint later. When she was finished, her eyes were red and she was relaxed. She went back out and stood between two stools, leaning against the bar. “What’ll it be?” The bartender greeted in a tone that displayed how much he didn’t care.

            “Do you have a phone I can use and a bottle I can drown myself in?” She asked with a sarcastic smile.

            “Phone’s outside.” The man replied as he placed a bottle of unknown liquor on the countertop.

            “Of course its outside.” Dolores groaned as if it were obvious. She grabbed the bottle and read the label. “What the fuck is Ratwater?” She asked as she scrunched her face in disgust. “You know what; I don’t even care. Whatever.” She groaned as she rolled her eyes and placed a twenty on the counter top, taking the bottle outside to the phone.

            “Shitty day, eh?” A man with an Irish accent asked as she opened the bottle and took the first swig, shrugging as she thought it wasn’t all that bad.

            “You have no fucking idea.” She replied without even looking at him, taking another swig from the bottle in her hand.

            Outside at the payphone she looked at a paper on the metal box covering the phone where a towing service was listed. She called them and before they answered she took a swig, also taking a drag of the blunt she had rolled up. After telling them about her situation, they said that it would cost extra if she wanted to get the car towed in that moment. She obviously said yes, wanting her car to be safe. After telling the man where she was, he picked her up and they went to get her car. It wasn’t long before the man took the car to a mechanic, saying that it would be ready in a few days, explaining the problem with her car. She didn’t pay much attention to him as she counted the money to give him and left quickly. The only place she wanted to be in was the bar she was at earlier. She had drunk most of the bottle from earlier and left the rest to the man as token of gratefulness for going to get her car… in the dark… to the middle of nowhere. When the blonde returned to the bar, she sat between two men, looking at the bartender.

            “What do you want?” The man asked as he cleaned the spot in front of her with a rag that usually hung over his shoulder.

            “I’ll have a bourbon.” She replied as she let her hair fall out of the hair tie and took off her jacket, placing it on top of her bag. She raked her hands through her and sent the bartender a small smile when he placed the drink in front of her. With one hand, still in her hair, she grabbed the drink with the other, downing the drink quickly, letting it burn her throat. She looked at the bottle of liquor that the man at her left was drinking furrowed her brows.

            “Seriously, _what the fuck is Ratwater_?” She asked softly with a scoff.

            “I don’t know, but it satisfies the thirst.” The man at her left said. She recognized him to be the same man from earlier due to his Irish accent. He looked to her and recognized her from earlier. “Aren’t ya the pretty lass with the shitty day?” The man asked as her turned to her.

            “That’s me.” She confirmed with a sarcastic smile.

            “What’s yer name?” He asked as he offered her the bottle he was drinking from.

            “[Dolores](http://www.polyvore.com/annville_texas/set?id=202210439), but call me Baby.” She replied after taking a swig from his bottle.

            “Meh. Think I’ll call ya Barbie instead.” The man said with a smile, earning a roll of the eyes from the blonde. “The name’s Cassidy.” He added as he extended his hand. Instead of shaking it, he kissed her knuckles, making her roll her eyes with a smirk as she took the bottle he was once again offering.

            “Well, Cassidy, it’s nice meeting you and drinking your liquor.” The blonde said with laugh as she returned the bottle.

            “No problem, lass.” He said to her as he took a swig from the bottle. “So, are you from around here or…?” Cassidy trailed off as he looked at her expectantly.

            “Nope.” She replied as she pulled out her phone out of her back pocket. It was still dead and she took it out, forgetting that it had no battery.

            “Then I can’t ask you.” He said as he drank from the bottle. He leaned toward the bar, looking behind the blonde to the man that sat at her other side. “Evening, Padre.” He greeted as he stared at the man, who simply looked away from him. “What’s the matter with you?” He asked the preacher. “Just one big joke with a darkened hat and some stickers.” Cassidy added with a laugh as he continued to try and make conversation. The blonde sat back and watched in amusement as Cassidy cleared his throat and became more serious. “So, where am I, then?” The Irish man asked as he looked at the blonde. He noticed something her chest. Something that made his eyes widen momentarily. On her breast, he saw the nipple piercings through her shirt. For some reason, something sparked in him. A dark lust. He wanted her. And as quickly as he had looked at them, he looked away from them.

            “A bar.” The preacher answered dully as he looked at him momentarily, earning a snigger from Baby.

            “No. I know it’s a bar. I meant to say: what’s the location?” Cassidy asked, clarifying his question. “You know; the state, county, or town or something?” He added as he leaned a bit forward. Baby was watching with amusement, still. She motioned for the bartended to bring her another bourbon and smirked as she drank it slowly that time.

            “Or maybe there’s a phone box handy, down by the loo, perhaps.” The Irish man continued to speak, but the preacher was lost.

            “I’m tryin’ to understand a word you’re sayin’, pal.” The preacher said with his beer in hand.

            “Never mind, Padre. As you were. See ya later, Barbie.” Cassidy said before standing up and leaving, patting the preacher on the back and raising the bottle in the blonde’s direction with a wink. The preacher and the blonde watched him leave. The preacher was confused and the woman was amused by it all, chuckling at Cassidy. The two were forced to look back when one of the doors slammed open. Three men walked in dressed in civil war reenactment costumes.

            “Preacher!” The smallest of the three called.

            “Lieutenant!” The preacher greeted with a strange enthusiasm. “How’d it go? We win this time?” The preacher asked jokingly with a smile.

            “Nice try.” The man said as he took off his hat. “And it’s General.” The man added, throwing a punch in the preacher’s direction. Baby’s eyes widened as the attacker stood right next to her. If things went as she thought they were going to go, she had a place to sleep tonight that required no money. The preacher was pushed back by the force and everyone listened as the man continued to scream.

            “Talk to my wife, without talkin’ to me first? Whole town’s been hearin’ stories about, uh, you’re a tough guy. So, show us.” The man spoke loudly enough to make Baby want to punch him unconscious. Her knuckles were already healed from her last fight, with a little help. She thought about it, clenching and unclenching her fists, turning towards the bar as she tried to contain herself.

            “This is no time for fightin’. Were at war.” The preacher said in a mocking manner as he was on all fours on the ground. His attacker kicked him, earning a grunt from the preacher. He stayed down, even though he knew he could win the fight, but he wouldn’t do anything unless it was absolute necessary to kick the man’s ass.

            “The moral of this sad-ass story is; don’t believe whatcha hear.” The man in the costume said to the surrounding citizens, laughing as he did so. Then, he leaned down and said something to preacher, something that the blonde couldn’t hear no matter how hard she tried.

            “Can I have two shots of tequila?” The blonde softly called to the bartender. He served them and placed them in front of her, not diverting his eyes from the two men. Baby drank the shots one after the other and sighed when she heard the preacher say: “Don’t touch him.”

            “What’d you say?” The other man asked as he stopped walking away. The preacher stood and Baby couldn’t help but twist in her seat to watch attentively.

            “The boy. Don’t touch him.” The strangely attractive preacher warned in a low voice that gave Baby a strange yet familiar sensation though her body. At the same time, his words made Baby’s blood boil. This involved a boy; the man’s son apparently. It wasn’t hard to put the pieces together. The idiot -or at least Baby was gonna call him that- chuckled and turned slowly.

            “Or _what_ would happen?” The idiot asked, taunting the preacher.

            “Donnie, don’t do this.” The preacher warned, not in the mood.

            _‘Donnie? Nah, man. I’m gonna keep calling him idiot.’_ Baby thought with a smirk, as she leaned back with her elbows on the bar.

            “No, no, no, no, no, no, no. You—You— You got me curious now.” The idiot (Donnie) said and paused for a brief second. “Let’s just say, for the sake of argument, that, uh, I don’t listen. What then, huh?” Donnie asked, making Baby smirk as she leaned forward, resting her forearms on her thighs, interlocking her fingers.

            “You’d hear a noise.” The preacher said, making Baby furrow her brows in confusion, but she couldn’t wait for what was about to happen. It was inevitable.

            “Oh. Ooh, golly gee. Oh, a noise?” The idiot said sarcastically, turning to laugh with his friends.

            “A high-pitched, kind of… bunny-in-a-bear-trap sound.” The preacher explained, making Baby’s right leg bounce in anticipation. “You’ll know it when it come. ‘Cause you’re the one who’ll be making it.” The man added and oh, how the situation was turning Baby on.

            “That’s some scary stuff right there. Donnie stated as he looked at, what he thought, was a defenseless preacher. “Everybody watch;” He said as he took off his coat, grunting as he prepared himself. “I’m gonna beat the living shit out of the preacher!” The man exclaimed, turning back around. Baby looked towards the preacher who was leaning against the bar and leaned to the side to talk to him.

            “Hey, preacher, you’re not gonna let this asshole beat you, are you?” She asked softly as she looked ahead, turning her head to see him shake his own head. “Mind if I join you?” She asked with a smirk as she stared back ahead. Once again, when she looked at him, he shook his head. “Great.” Baby muttered as she sat back, straightening herself. When Donnie swung his arm to punch the man, he dodged the hit and smashed a beer bottle against his head. He smashed Donnie’s head against the bar and pulled him back up, punching him a few times. When he let go, it was because one of the idiot’s friends stepped forth and it was only because Baby had launched from her place, that Donnie’s another friend couldn’t follow. She kicked the man back, following him and throwing punches at him. At some point, the man grabbed her fist and punched her with his free hand.

            More people were joining the fight and after a few moments, Baby was thrown to ground, smirking through the blood that was gushing from her noise and pooling in her mouth.

            “I like this town already.” She said, spitting out the blood onto the floor. A man going to attack Baby again when a chair slid in his way and he fell. The blonde turned to look at who had pushed the chair, expecting it to be the preacher, only to be surprised by Cassidy leaning against the wall, drinking from the bottle of Ratwater. “Thanks.” She said as she looked up at him and the preacher turned to Baby and Cassidy.

            The preacher turned to look ahead and walked toward Donnie, who was on the ground on his hands and knees. He grabbed the back of the collar of Donnie’s shirt and lifted him up. Baby stood from the ground with a hand from Cassidy and watched as the preacher leaned down to Donnie’s ear.

            “You ready for that noise now?” He asked, making Baby shudder in excitement.

            “ **Preacher!** Enough.” An older man shouted from a few feet away from the preacher. “Your little weirdo friend and blondie too.” The man added. His hat made Baby assume that he was the sheriff.

            “What did I do?” Cassidy questioned in shock.

            “ _Blondie_ has a name.” Baby growled as she jutted her hip out and placed her hand on it. From behind, she could hear Cassidy sniggering.

            “Almost done, sheriff.” The preacher stated as he looked from the sheriff to Donnie and before anyone could blink, the preacher had snapped his arm, protruding the broken bone through the skin. The sound that Donnie made, earned a grin from Baby. Just as preacher had said, the sound was like a bunny in a bear trap. The situation was arousing to Baby, and she was ready to pounce on the preacher and make him a sinner beyond forgiveness. She walked to the bar and asked for another bourbon, drinking it before grabbing her bag and jacket, and going along with the sheriff.

            An hour later and she was in a cell. The sheriff had taken her bag and she was left lying in the floor of the cell she was sharing with the preacher and Cassidy. She preferred the floor; more space. Her arm was under her head while the other rested on her exposed stomach.

            “Jesus, what kind of a preacher are _you?_ ” She heard Cassidy ask with a laugh.

            “One that’s left me with a terrible case of female blue balls.” Baby whispered softly to herself, her eyes closed with her sunglasses over her eyes.

            “The lousy kind.” The preacher responded seriously.

            “Oh, I’m sorry, mate. I’ve seen the lousy kind. As long as you’re not walking around with a little kiddy’s arsehole around your finger, like a bloody wedding ring, I’d say you’re ahead of the game, then.” Cassidy informed, staring the blonde that lay on the concrete floor of the cell.

            “Well, that’s a _pretty_ picture to get my blood boiling.” The female groaned from her place.

            “Drinkin’… fightin’, swearin’. I can’t even afford to fix the damn air-conditionin’.” The preacher said as he looked down at his hands.

            “Sounds like the first verse to the worst country son ever written, man.” Cassidy chuckled. “She was right about one thing; I never shoulda come back here. She was right about that.” The preacher said as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

            “Of course she was right about that. It’s bloody Annville, Texas. What’s a guy like you doing back in a place like this, huh?” Cassidy questioned as he moved to sit next to the preacher, patting his back.

            “Finally figure where you are, huh?” The preacher said as he stole a glance at the blonde that lay on the floor, her long hair was sprawled all around her.

            “Well, I’m not great with directions, actually.” The Irish man informed.

            “Yeah, I’m sensing that.” The other male stated.

            “Well, yeah, but we’re not talkin’ about me, are we? We’re wonderin’ about you. Tell me about yourself. Come on, now.” Cassidy urged, not wanting to discuss himself. The preacher looked at him and he knew the man wouldn’t stop.

            “I came back to--” He stopped and scoffed. “Years ago, I made a promise. I broke it. I broke it a thousand times.” The preacher began to explain.

            “Yeah, well, you know, promises—they’re very nasty little things.” Cassidy began to say and after that, the blonde turned them out. There was no point in listening to their conversation.

            Baby was almost falling asleep, not having slept for almost two days straight, when the sound of keys made her eyes snap open.

            “Bail’s up, preacher.” One of the officers said as he opened the cell door. Baby sat up from where she sat and placed her arms on her knees as she had them up to her chest. She watched as the preacher stood from where he sat and watched him walk away, shamelessly looking at the man’s ass with a smirk.

            “Thanks for your help back there.” The preacher said as he grabbed his blazer and walked away.

            “No problem, hot stuff. I live for bar fights.” Baby said as she stood and walked towards him, shaking his hand, letting her fingers skim his hand as she let go. He looked up at her, into her eyes over her sunglasses, finding them to be the most captivating blue, but barely visible as her pupils were very dilated.

            “Yeah, well, no worries.” Cassidy replied a moment after, watching the woman step back and sit where the preacher had been sitting.

            “Grown men playing make-believe is a bit of a pet peeve of mine, I’ve got to be honest with you.” Cassidy added as he took the man’s hand, firmly shaking it.

            “Jesse Custer.” The preacher informed, looking from Cassidy to Dolores.

            “I’m Cassidy. Pleased to meet you.” The Irish man said with a small smile. When Jesse turned to Dolores, she smiled.

            “The name’s Dolores, but call me Baby. Nice meeting you, padre.” The blonde said with a mischievous smile.

            Baby laughed when Cassidy asked for some curtains and the officer laughed. She herself wished that officer _would_ bring some curtains; she was in dire need of them. Cassidy had placed his sunglasses on and he turned back to look at Baby.

            “So, tell me about yourself, Barbie.” He requested as he sat next to her.

            “No.” She replied simply as she tied her hair into a high, messy bun and stood.

            “Why not?” Cassidy asked in high voice.

            “Because I don’t _want_ to and I don’t _have_ to.” She replied as she placed her head against the bars of the cell.

            “Oh, come on. We’re going to be here all night. Might as well get to know each other.” Cassidy proposed as he stood too, walking towards her. He stood beside her, but no fully. She turned to look at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

            “What do you want to know?” She asked in annoyed tone.

            “Where you from?” Cassidy asked first.

            “Issaquena County, Mississippi.” She replied in a monotone way.

            “How old are you?” He asked as he watched her walk away from him and lay on the bench.

            “Twenty-eight.”

            “Where’re ya headed?” The Irish man questioned asked as he sat down by her feet, lifting her legs and placing them on his lap, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin.

            “California.” She answered, feeling a strange sensation when he touched her.

            “Going to meet yer boyfriend?” Cassidy asked, making her eyes snap open. In the blink of an eye she had sat up and moved on to straddle his lap.

            “Why do _you_ care?” She asked sternly yet, in a way, seductively as she took her sunglasses off with one hand, placing them aside, and grabbing his face with her other hand. Cassidy’s eyes had widened and she could see it through his own sunglasses, especially by the way his forehead creased. He looked shocked and speechless. His hands were far from her, afraid of touching her in a place he might regret.

            “I—I—I just wanna know where yer headed. Are you going to visit family, or perhaps friends…?” Cassidy spoke, trailing off in an awkward manner.

            “First; I don’t have a boyfriend…” She said as she released his face and grabbed his hands from midair, placing them on her waist. “Second; my family’s dead…” Baby added as she looked at him, her expression serious as she took his sunglasses off as well, placing them beside her own. “And third, and last, of all; I haven’t had friends since high school and those don’t exactly count as friends if you analyze how fucking stupid and two-faced they are.” She concluded, smirking as she placed her hands on his chest. She began to grin when he gathered up his confidence from the ground, where she had thrown it, and began to move his hand up and down, beginning to smile. Her skin was warm yet cool at the same time as he moved his hands from her waist to her sides, within her shirt. He watched as she closed her eyes, relishing his touch. Something about the bar fight had riled her up. She loved a good fight, but there was _something else_. The adrenaline; the hunt before devouring the kill was something that got her high. There was _something_ about her.

            “Ya know, those pretty little piercings have been very difficult to stop staring at.” Cassidy stated as he leaned forward to her. His head was leveled with her chest. He inhaled her scent; coconut and vanilla wash, cigarettes and alcohol, pure lust and sweet perfume. She grinned at him and leaned down, pushing him back against the wall.

            “I bet they have.” She said; her tone was low and velvety.

            “So, what are you gonna do about it?” She added as she had leaned down next to his ear, softly biting his lobe. Cassidy was quick to respond, pulling her back by the neck and crashing his lips to hers. He felt her smirk against his lips as it quickly began to get hungrier. Tongues began to battle for dominance as he had both hands on her waist again and both of her hands were on the sides of his head. His hands wandered up and under her top, cupping her breast and giving them a gentle squeeze. He took the nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, earning very primal and provocative moans from the blonde as she threw her head back and began to grind her hips against his. They were both moaning and Baby attached her lips to his again to keep each other’s moans quiet. At some point, it was getting very hard to contain himself, and so, Cassidy tried to keep her still on his lap. She bit his bottom lip, tugging it as she pulled back, earning a groan of pleasure from the Irish man.

            “Someone could see us.” Cassidy said breathlessly after a moment.

            “And?” She asked as she pulled her hair from its bun.

            “I don’t want to be seen fucking in a jail cell.” He hissed at her, groaning in pleasure when she began to kiss down his neck.

            “We’re not fucking. Not yet, at least. Plus, I’m patient; I can wait.” She smirked, kissing his neck and trailing her teeth against his jugular. She nipped at his pulse, earning a moan from the Irish man and smirked.

            “Yeah, but if you keep grindin’ yerself against me like that and kissing like ya are, _I_ won’t be able to contain meself.” He growled as he pulled her head back by pulling her hair. This action exposed the woman’s neck, making the man dive into it as it was too irresistible. He kissed from the side of her neck and down to her collarbone, later going back up to the spot under her ear, earning moans from her.

            “It won’t be long now.” She moaned as she suspected that they were to be released soon.

            “For what?” He asked before continued a trail of sloppy kisses against her neck.

            “The guard will come in here soon, saying that we are being released, so long as we go home. And that’s exactly what we’re gonna do.” Baby explained with a smirk as she looked down at Cassidy.

            “How do you know that?’ Cassidy asked as he furrowed his brows.

            “Experience. It usually happens when it’s my first day in town.” She replied, smirking as she climbed off the man. After fixing her hair into a ponytail, she sat back down next to Cassidy, fixing her top and putting her sunglasses back on. She grabbed his sunglasses and offered them back.

            “What’d you mean?” Cassidy asked, still confused, as he grabbed his sunglasses from her hand.

            “Well, it’s my first day in town and for some reason the cops always let me go after an hour or two if it’s my first fight.” She informed as she crossed her ankles, placing her hands on the edge of the bench. Not even ten minutes later, the sound of boots approaching made the blonde’s head snap up.

            “Come on, you two. You’re being released early.” The officer said as he opened the cell.

            “Why?” Cassidy asked as he stood from the bench and stepped forth.

            “First day in town. We’re letting you off with a warnin’.” The officer explained making Cassidy look at the blonde in disbelief, finding her to be walking out of the cell already.

            “Alright. I hope you have a lovely night, officer.” Cassidy said as he followed the blonde, catching up to her when she was being handed her bag.

            “I’m gonna keep the gun until you bring the papers, young lady.” The sheriff said as he held a gun in his hand.

            “No problem, sir. I’ll have them by tomorrow.” The blonde said as she slung her bag on her shoulder. She gave him a curt nod before walking away, looking over her shoulder to see Cassidy following her.

            “Do you have anywhere to stay?” She asked as continued walking, exiting the precinct.

            “Um, not really, no.” Cassidy replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

            “Motel it is.” The blonde said to herself as she heard Cassidy pick up his pace and catch up to her.

            “Where’s the motel in this town?” The blonde asked as she stole a glance at Cassidy.

            “Don’t really know. I’m new here; just like you.” The Irish man informed, making Baby groan in annoyance. The car shop suddenly came into view and she decided to head there first. When she was inside, she stepped beside her car, which they were working on.

            “Jeff?” She asked, remembering the mechanic’s name from earlier.

            “Yeah? How can I help you, miss?” Jeff asked as he looked at the blonde, smiling as he remembered her. He cleaned his hands on a rag and wiped the sweat on his brow. “This is a treasure ya have ‘ere.” He added as he looked at the car.

            “It was my grandfather’s car. Anyway, I was wondering if I could grab some things from the trunk and if you could tell me the town’s motel.” She requested as she sent a tight smile his way. She just wanted to get to the motel and have her way with Cassidy.

            “Oh, of course and the Sundowner Motel would be the best if you’re looking to stay a few days.” Jeff replied and Baby smiled genuinely.

            “Thank you.” She said as she walked towards the trunk of the car. Jeff threw the keys to her and she grabbed them with ease, opening the trunk to her suitcase was there. She grabbed it and closed the trunk again.

            “Do you think you can take us?” She asked as she gave the keys back to Jeff.

            “Of course. Hold on a minute.”

            It wasn’t long before Jeff had dropped the two off at the motel. When she paid for the room, she grabbed the keys and dashed outside, dragging Cassidy, who was holding her suitcase, with her. She opened the door quickly and pulled Cassidy inside. Once he had placed the suitcase down, he noticed that she had gone to the bathroom given that the light was on. When she stepped out, she had no shoes or socks on and her shorts were gone, leaving her in a black, Calvin Klein thong and her top from before. Her hair was loose again, falling over her shoulder until the middle of her back and most of her jewelry was off except for her many piercings. She stood at the door and Cassidy had to admit that he was entranced by the woman’s physique.

            “You know; I don’t usually sleep with strangers on my first night in town.” She informed in a soft voice as she walked towards him, swaying her hips more than usual.

            “What’s the exception?” Cassidy asked in a whisper as he stepped back towards the bed.

            “That fight from earlier… your accent… the liquor… and a little _something else_ have me all riled up.” She purred, stepping closer and closer to him. He sat down on the bed, supporting himself with his arms as his eyes never left her.

            “And—and what’s the ‘ _something else’_?” Cassidy stuttered. When she reached him, she placed her knees on either side of his lap.

            “You’re wearing too much clothes.” She said softly as she pushed him completely on the bed. She unbuttoned his jeans and he moaned at the simple sight of her hungry look. He was surprised when she simply took his pants off after taking off his boots and socks, leaving him in his boxer briefs. He sat up, looking at her with confusion etched on his face.

            “No blow?” He asked in his unmistakable Irish accent as she moved higher, pushing his denim vest off. His question made her stop and sit on his lap for a second.

            “My step-father abused me as a child; made me blow him. I don’t like it.” She informed with a serious face, giving no feeling away as she stared into his eyes. It was emotionless.

            “Sorry, love.” Cassidy apologized as he stared intently into her eyes, earning a look of confusion.

            “Why are you sorry? I killed the bastard.” She informed, smirking as his eyes widened. She continued to push his vest down with the plaid shirt her wore and watched him slowly grin at her. A feeling of pride and admiration bubbling inside him. She sat on his lap and he could feel her arousal through his boxer briefs, making him wild.

            She threw the two items away and onto the floor, turning back to him, only to be flipped over onto her back as Cassidy switched positions. He smirked at her; his eyes lust-blown. He pulled his shirt off and threw it to the side, never taking his eyes off the blonde. He leaned down, capturing her lips with his own in a hard and urgent kiss and she tangled her hands in his hear, tugging on it. This earned groans from Cassidy, which made Baby smirk against his lips. Cassidy sneakily moved one of his hands lower and cupped her sex, earning a gasp from her. Cassidy took advantage of this and smirked before slipping his tongue in her mouth, fighting for dominance and winning it not long after. He rubbed her though the cloth and she lifted her hips into his touch, moaning into his mouth. His hands were very skilled, clearly, he had a lot of experience. Her first high was close and she welcomed it, moaning profanities and sighing in content once it was over.

            Cassidy smirked down at her and lifted her shirt over her head, instantly attaching his mouth to her body. He began a trail at the side of her neck, continuing over her collarbones, over her breast and stopping at her pierced nipples. He looked at her through his lashes as he smirked up at her, taking her nipple into his mouth while he played with the other with his hand. The way she moaned was a sweet melody for his ears; no song could ever compare. He let go of the nipple and exchanged it for the other one, doing the same he had done for the other. After beginning to get tired of the teasing, Baby grabbed his chin, making him look up at her.

            “I really don’t need the foreplay tonight, love.” She said in a breathless tone, making Cassidy role his eyes. He smirked and either way continued his trek down south. He slowly lowered her thong down her legs and threw it to the side and she scoffed.

            “Oh, come on, Cassidy. Let’s get this--” Baby words were cut off when she moaned the loudest she had moaned all night. Her back arched and her hips bucked into the man’s mouth, earning a chuckle from the man, which sent vibrations throughout her body, making her moan louder. His tongue lapped at her and he would sometimes suck in harshly, making the blonde scream out in pleasure. Her second high was better than the first one and she laughed when Cassidy crawled up to her and claimed her mouth, letting Baby taste herself on his tongue.

            “You were sayin’?” Cassidy smirked as he pulled away and hovered above her.

            “All right, Irishman...” She said, having enjoyed the whole thing. She wrapped her legs around his torso, gently pushing his boxer briefs lower and lower with the heels of her feet. He grinned as he finished taking them off and she snuck a glance down. “Show me what else you got.” She had added with mischievous smirk as she looked back to his face and sat up, pushing him aside, onto his back. She moved to sit on him again, feeling his length against her thigh. She dragged her nails down on his chest and enjoyed the mixture of pain and pleasure that mixed up in his features as he closed his eyes and groaned. He sat up and stared into her eyes, pulling her as close as he could by wrapping his arm around her waist. He lifted his other hand to the side of her face and interlocked his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back and kissing her neck; nipping, sucking and biting the skin. This earned moans from her and he still couldn’t get tired of them.

            As he kissed her neck, all the way down to her collarbone, he felt her nails dig into his shoulders. She drew blood sometimes, but he didn’t care. All he could do was groan and moan against her neck. As he kissed her neck, he could feel her lifting herself and he helped her as she positioned herself to sit on his erection. He stopped kissing her for a moment as he let himself adjust to her width, groaning as she growled and moaned in primal and instinctive way. Slowly, she began to grind on him and then to lift herself up and down in a steady rhythm. Cassidy would thrust, meeting her movements and both would relish the feeling.

            Baby pushed him pack at some point and continued sitting up on him. Her movements never ceased until, soon enough, she was getting near her climax. Cassidy felt this and placed his hands on her waist, waiting for her to lose control so he could continue until he, himself, came undone. What he didn’t expect was that, just as she became undone, she lowered herself to him and hid her face in his neck. And what happened next, had him screaming in pain and after a moment, it became a scream of pleasure, followed by pleasure-filled groans.   She had bit him, sinking her teeth into his jugular with a force that pierced the skin. The blood flowed freely from his neck into her mouth as she let the warm, excess of blood trickle down her chin. She drank it like water and Cassidy, whom had been dying to push her off at first, was now moaning at the feeling. He was still thrusting into her until the mixture of her drinking his blood and his previous arousal sent him over the edge. He groaned loudly, being able to thrust three more time until he couldn’t anymore. He lay limp under her as she finished, sitting up and licking her lips. He opened his eyes and looked at her in disbelief.

            “Shite. That was… new.” Cassidy said breathlessly as he placed his hand against the side of his neck.

            “Due to the facts that you enjoyed that and haven’t run out of the room screaming, I’ll take it you know what I am.” Baby smirked as she placed her hand on his chest.

            “Well, obviously. I’m the same as you… only I don’t drink it unless I have to!” Cassidy exclaimed as he became agitated. He was no longer feeling the after-sex ecstasy.

            “That means you need to heal and trust me, there’s nothing better than having a drink as you reach your high.” She informed with a grin.

            “That is; if you want to finish what you’ve started.” She added with a smirk as she began to lift herself up and off him.

            “Oh, darlin’! This is just the beginnin’.” Cassidy said before thrusting hard into her, making her scream in pleasure. He then turned over, getting her beneath him and with her legs locked secure around his torso. Her hands were on his shoulders, her nails piercing his skin softly. She had squealed when he switched their positions so fast. Then his words reached her ears as he wore a mischievous smirk.

 

**_“You ready?”_ **

 

 

**Word Count: 8.3k**


	2. SHITE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited. (June 7, 2017)

**_“You ready?”_ **

+++

            Those had been Cassidy’s last words before a whole night of pure sin was started. After a long night and a little before dawn, Baby surprisingly stayed in bed beside Cassidy. It was the first time that she hadn’t left the bed -or forced her sex partner to leave- before morning, but then again, the sun would rise soon and they would be stuck in the room. At around half past five in the morning, Baby turned her head to look through the curtains. She could see the sky was beginning to get lighter. She sat up on the bed, groaning as she noticed that Cassidy was asleep. She quickly made sure the curtains were completely closed and stepped into the bathroom, turning the shower the shower on. The cold water didn’t bother her when she stepped in. She liked the cold, given that Texas was a little too hot for her liking. As she showered and washed herself as best as she possibly could, she was humming _Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen_. She was washing her hair when soap fell in her eyes and mouth, earning an angry exclamation from the blonde. She quickly washed it off and proceeded to finish her shower in a less happy manner.

            When she stepped out, she wrapped her towel around her hair and grabbed another one to dry her body. When she was finished drying herself, she wrapped it around her body and walked towards the sink. Her toothbrush was already there given that she had brushed her teeth late at night, before she and Cassidy engaged in their game of pure sin. She brushed her teeth and dried her hair with a barely functioning hairdryer that the motel provided. After brushing her hair, she put it in a nice, messy bun. Baby proceeded to step out of the bathroom, finding Cassidy to be smoking as he sat against the headboard of the bed. He wore a smirk and it only widened when she dropped her towel and began to search her bag for clothes. She grabbed everything and threw it on the bed.

            “Oh, these are nice.” Cassidy as he held a thong in his hands. She crawled to him on the bed and snatched them away from his grasp. She scoffed and took the cigarette he had in his hands as well, putting it between her own lips. She stepped into the thong and put on flimsy bra. After clipping her bra, she returned the cigarette to Cassidy, who slapped her ass as she walked away from him. She glared at him over her shoulder and he simply smirked as he took a drag of his cigarette.

            “So, how old are ya, really?” Cassidy asked as he made himself more comfortable on the bed, moving the blanket higher. Baby thought about not answering, but she saw no harm in telling him.

            “I’m eighty-nine.” She stated as she looked down at the shirt in her hand. She wasn’t looking at it, she in her memories, thinking of all the things in her past that still haunted her. Cassidy noticed her tense posture and decided that changing the subject might have been a good idea. He remembered the things she had told him about her step-father. It might have been a long time ago, but it was still a healing wound.

            “Where ya thinkin’ of goin’?” Cassidy asked as he stood from the bed, grabbing his boxer briefs from the ground. He proceeded to go into the bathroom to take a piss and wash his hands and face. He rinsed his mouth a few times after _chewing_ some toothpaste and stepped back out, finding that Baby had already put her shorts and shirt on, now putting on her boots over a pair of over the knee socks. She walked past him, grabbing her jewelry from the bathroom sink. She hadn’t answered because she didn’t know where she was going. She planned to stay in her room until sundown and go to the grocery store afterwards to stack the motel fridge.

            “Are ya gonna ignore meh now tha’ we done fuckin’?” Cassidy asked as he stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

            “I’m not ignoring you; I’m thinking. The answer to your question is: I don’t know. I can’t really go out in the daylight, so best option is the bar; my car broke down and I’m stuck in this town for who-knows how many days until it’s fixed.” She explained as she pushed him aside.

            “I don’t even know why I haven’t thrown you out of the room yet. I _should have_ thrown you out the moment we stopped fucking.” She added as she turned a little.

            “I’m growin’ on ya.” Cassidy smirked as he took the last drag of his cigarette, putting it out in a nearby ashtray.

            “Fuck off, Cassidy.” Baby said as she threw him his pants. She grabbed her kimono from the floor -where she had thrown it- and put it on. She began to feel very hungry. It was a distinct kind of hunger. She hadn’t felt it with such intensity ever. It was strange.

            “Why am I so fucking hungry?” She growled as she threw her head back. She walked to the bed and sat down, placing her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Cassidy finished buttoning his pants and crouched in front of her, offering his wrist.

            “Drink up.” He instructed as he looked at her in concern.

            “I shouldn’t.” She refused, pushing his arm away softly.

            “You should really drink some. Never good to walk around the humans when yer hungry.” Cassidy said with a chuckle, as if he knew from experience. Baby sighed and grabbed his wrist, placing it against her mouth. She admired his eyes as she sunk her teeth in, watching as he momentarily hissed and closed his eyes. She moaned as she drank his warm blood and the sight of him enjoying it was arousing.

            “Cassidy, you shou--” Baby was cut off by a ringtone. The blonde’s eyes widened and she dashed to her phone, which had been charging since she arrived to the room. She disconnected it, answering the call.

            “Dímelo, Daniel.” [ _Speak, Daniel._ ] She answered in her mother’s native tongue. “No he podido llegar a California. El carro se dañó de camino. Estoy en Texas.” [ _I haven’t been able to get to California. The car broke down on the way. I’m in Texas._ ] She informed into the phone with serious face, yet Cassidy could see the hint of a smile. “No estoy segura si iré. No tengo razón por la que ir. Además, creo que me gusta el pueblito aquí.” [ _I’m not sure if I’ll go I have no reason to go. Plus, I think I like the little town here._ ] She said into the phone, smiling as the only person she stayed in contact with, ranted about not having seen her in months. “No, no es por un chico.” [ _No, it’s not because of a guy._ ] She added as she laughed, but stole a glance towards Cassidy. He wasn’t all that bad. It hadn’t been two days and she was already letting him stay longer than he should’ve. She was already arguing with him as if she had known him for the longest of time. “Okay, tal vez lo sea, pero eso no importa, cabrón.” [ _Okay, maybe it is, but that doesn’t matter, asshole_.] She laughed as she turned away from the Irish vampire. “Okay. Yo también te quiero mucho. Cuídate.” [Okay. I love you too. Take care.] Baby finished speaking into the phone and placed it in her back pocket after looking at the time. It was already six.

            “Who was tha’? Yer boyfriend?” Cassidy asked as he stood straight, watching her as she washed her face, rinsing all signs of blood from it.

            “I told you; I don’t have a boyfriend. And why do you even care?” [Baby](http://www.polyvore.com/vampire/set?id=201935679) asked as she turned to him, wiping her face with her towel.

            “Because I just do.” Cassidy replied, looking down at his bare feet.

            “Cassidy, I don’t date and I don’t fuck the same person twice. We fucked once and it’s over. Don’t fall for me.” She said as she stood in front of him her hip jutted out as her arms were at her side.

            “What if I already ‘ave?” He wondered as he looked down and then back up at her, only to see her with her arms crossed over her chest and a cocked eyebrow.

            “Yeah, sure you did. Okay.” She scoffed as she proceeded to clean up the room, organizing her things. Cassidy rolled his eyes at the blonde and approached her from behind. He leaned down to her neck and pressed his lips to the spot behind her ear, trailing down with soft kisses. He stopped at her jugular and sucked on the skin, intending on leaving a mark. He was pleased when she leaned back against him and moaned, moving her head to the side. Baby wasn’t easy to please, but he’d learned her weaknesses during the previous night.

            Cassidy knew there was only one way to prove that he wasn’t lying.  He would let her use him as a fuck toy if it meant being with her for longer. Knowing that she would only see the truth in that way, he sunk his teeth into her neck. Cliché, I know. But it was the only way. Baby yelped, but suddenly she felt entranced by the sensation of him drinking her blood. It was a new feeling. It was exactly like how it felt during sex; a feeling of _pure ecstasy_.

            Before she could fall into the trap -one that would never let her go again-, she opened her eyes and spun around, pushing Cassidy away.

            “Fuck. Off! Don’t do that again or I’ll rip your head off.” She exclaimed as she pushed him away from her, holding the side of her neck. She went to her suitcase and found a small little vial of blood that she kept for emergencies. She gulped it down and healed quickly. She went into the bathroom and cleaned herself, being lucky that the blood didn’t stain her clothes.

            “I hope you’re gone by the time I get back.” She hissed through gritted teeth as she pushed past him. She grabbed her sunglasses and her phone, she opened the door.

+++

            Three days had passed since then. On the first day, Cassidy had managed to get shelter, but couldn’t seem to forget the gorgeous blonde. Day two was more eventful; Cassidy had gone back to the bar to get a drink and found her there. She was almost drunk, but not yet. As soon as she saw him, she fled the bar, not wanting to talk to the man that was making her feel so confused. The Irish vampire chased her out and they got into an argument in the parking lot. She ended up leaving him standing there, waking away in no certain direction. He followed her, not liking that she was stumbling around in the middle of the road. In the church van, he hurried after her, making sure that she was safe by taking her back to the church, where he had apparently taken shelter at. She, on the other hand, had gotten her car fixed already and had gotten her gun back from the sheriff, but she hadn’t left. She was staying in her car in the bar’s parking lot. She was very surprised at herself that she had left the damn town. In the morning, Baby woke up with a hangover in an unknown place but once she saw she was with Cassidy, she sighed and was about to leave. Cassidy stopped her from leaving and after, yet another, argument, then ended up having some, rather angry and rough, sex in the church’s attic during the day. At night, there was more sex involved, but it was more because of heavy intoxication and the effects of drugs. Sadly, in the morning she was ignoring the vampire again, angry at herself for not stopping herself.

            She requested that Cassidy take her back the bar, where her car was, but in return he requested that she at least stop sleeping in her car and join him at the church. For some reason, she agreed to stay with him after seeing him look so concerned. His voice; the way he said was what deep down broke her. He just wanted her to be safe at least. And she just kept on surprising herself by doing everything she had once told herself she would never do.

            Three days later, there they are, glaring at each other. Baby wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a short tee that was tied at her side. She had her deer skin jacket on and her sunglasses. Her regular accessories and her brown, leather boots. Her hair was in a signature messy bun and she was inside the church, listening to Cassidy argue. After a couple of minutes, she began to get tired of his shouting and stormed outside.

            “Cassidy, can you _please_ shut up?” [Baby](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=203151291) exclaimed as she looked at him from afar.

            “ _You_ shut up!” He retaliated childishly yet angrily.

            “You’re such a child.” She groaned as she stepped towards him.

            “What’re ye gonna do? Pull meh by tha ear?” He teased as she approached him. She surprised him with a kick in the nuts and he fell to his knees.

            “Ya know, these are sorta yers too!” He called out in a higher tone and a bit choked up. She flipped him off as she kept walking.

            “Oh, fuck off you Irish piece of shite!” She shouted and chuckled as she walked away and enjoyed the quiet as she sat down on a chair by the entrance. The shade was nice and she could also enjoy the day. After a few moments, Cassidy limped inside and waited for everyone else. Within minutes, everyone began arriving, including, the one and only, Jesse Custer.

            “Padre, how are you?” Baby called out as she watched him make his way up the small hill.

            “Dolores?” He questioned and chuckled at the way she scrunched up her face when he said her name. “Thought you might’ve left town by now.” He assumed as he looked at her.

            “Certain Irish fella needs to be kept in check.” She explained with a smirk.

            “So, are you stayin’?” He asked, a certain emotion sparking in his eyes.

            “For now.” She replied as she stood from her place. She surprised him by giving him a hug. “I’m glad you’re okay, Jess. We were getting worried.” She said as she kept him in her embrace.

            “I’m fine. I’m glad you’re stayin’.” He said and pulled back, smiling at the sight of her own smile.

            “Go on in there.” She ushered, pushing him inside with a chuckle. Jesse stopped and turned when he noticed he wasn’t following.

            “You comin’?” Jess asked as he stared at her, watching her shake her head.

            “I haven’t believed in God in a long time, preacher. Been an atheist for most of my life.” The blonde informed as she looked down at her shoes for a moment. Jesse noticed that there was a reason for her beliefs. He stepped towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

            “Whenever you feel like talkin’ or rejoining religion, you can talk to me.” Jesse said, making her roll her eyes, but feel appreciative of his words. She nodded and after a moment, she chuckled, pushing him inside again.

            “Sure things, padre.” She said as she watched him go into the church. She sat back down on the chair and listened to a terrible cover of Amazing Grace. During the performance, a nice car -an SS Chevelle- pulled up and a woman stepped out, walking up the small hill quickly.

            “Mornin’.” The woman greeted as she passed by Baby.

            “I’d brace yourself if I were you.” Baby warned just the woman went to open the door. She pressed her ear to the door and grimaced.

            “Why aren’t _you_ inside?” The woman asked as she stepped towards the blonde.

            “Don’t believe in any of it. The Big Guy and me sorta hate each other.” Baby said with a chuckle.

            “Finally; someone who’s on my side. Name’s Tulip.” The woman said with a laugh and introduced herself as she stepped closer to the blonde.

            “Baby.” The blonde introduced herself, extending her hand for Tulip to shake. When they shook hands, Baby knew that they would be close friends. Something about Tulip just seemed to make Baby trust her instantly.

            “Come inside with me. We can talk whenever we get bored.” Tulip offered as she shook Baby’s hand.

            “I really don’t want to go in there.” Baby groaned as she threw her head back.

            “Oh, come on, blondie. You ain’t got nothin’ to lose.” Tulip tried to convince with a grin. “Come on.” She urged again.

            “You know what; fine. Fine.” Baby stated as she threw her hands up in surrender. Tulip laughed and walked back towards the doors of the church. She stepped in first and Baby followed, closing the door behind her.

            She noticed Cassidy laying on the last pew. She rolled her eyes and sat in the one between his and the one Tulip was sitting at. A man sat in the one she chose and he watched in disbelief as she placed her legs on the pew, leaning against the back. She grimaced as the song reached its high and the girl singing was off key. She heard the pew behind her creak and she knew Cassidy had sat up out of curiosity. They watched as the girl walked away and Jessie walked up to his place behind the podium.

            “That was shite.” Cassidy leaned forward to whisper. Baby turned her head and Cassidy was right there. She rolled her eyes and pushed his face away after he tried to kiss her.

            “No sermon today.” Jesse said, interrupting Cassidy and Baby. She turned her head back to look forward and Cassidy leaned forward, leaning against the back of the pew beside her. “You’re welcome for that.” Jesse added with a small smile and light chuckle. “I’ll try not to punch anyone either.” He chuckled, leaning against the podium. “That’s too bad.” Baby whispered to herself. “I do have an announcement…” Jesse continued to speak. “the other night, someone asked me why I’d come back to Annville. I didn’t have an answer for her…” Jesse paused and proceeded after a moment. “At least not a convincing one.” He said.

            “I’ve let you down. Week after week I’ve been just another man that hurts by not helpin’. I’ve not had a single morning where I—I don’t wake up… and have to force my feet to the floor to face you. The bottom line is; I’ve been a bad preacher. And for that I _am_ sorry.” Jesse sighed and looked down for a second. “But “I’m sorry” isn’t doesn’t change anything. My shortcomings… they’re not news to anyone. What _is_ news and, uh, what I’ve decided is… I can’t--” Jesse stopped speaking. He looked around the room and he looked at all of their expectant faces. They were people who depended on him. “I can’t—I can’t quit.” The preacher seemed to be battling himself internally. He sighed and looked down, still leaning against the podium. “I’ve been quittin’ on you for too long. Been quittin’ on this church. You deserve better. You—You deserve… You deserve a better preacher. You deserve a _good_ preacher and… And that’s what you’re gonna get. As of today, as of right now, I’m gonna fight. I’m gonna do what all good preachers have done since the Serpent and Man’s Fall. Pray for the sinner.” The preacher began to mention. “Offer peace to the restless. Avenge the innocent.” When he mentioned this, he had to think about Eugene Root. “Cool the wrathful.” The thought of Tulip came to his mind. “Welcome those who are lost.” Cassidy and Baby were the ones he was thinking about. “And last, but not least, speak forth the Word of God.” Jesse was beginning to conclude his speech and he looked enlightened. “For all this, I am responsible. I am that preacher. This is my answer. This is why I’ve come home. To save you.” Jesse finished, making Baby and Cassidy look at each other.

            “The hell happened to him?” She asked Cassidy in a soft whisper.

            “Did ya give ‘im any drugs?” Cassidy asked, earning a shake of the head from the blonde.

            “Holy shite.” They both said as they turned back to look at Jesse.

+++

            Next Sunday came around quick. Baby was acting as she normally would and she had been staying with Cassidy in the attic. On that Sunday, Jesse had decided to baptize the members of the church. Once it was all over, everyone went inside and it was crowded. Baby was walking around, getting stared at by everyone. They were either looks of disgust, due to her outfit, or lustful looks for the same reason. She wore a pair of ripped shorts with faux leather bustier top and a denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up. She wore her usual accessories and her sunglasses on even though she was inside. She didn’t feel like making eye contact with any one of the bible-thumpers that surrounded her. The heels of her boots were clacking against the wooden floor as she walked. She had her hair in two French braids and a black cap backwards. She found Cassidy by a corner and approached him.

            “What’re you doing?” She asked as she stepped beside him, startling him.

            “Don’t do that.” He scolded as he spun around and retreated.

            “Do what? I just asked you what you were doing. You’re the one who got all jumpy” [Baby](http://www.polyvore.com/badass/set?id=202040078) laughed, stepping closer to him.

            “Sorry, gorgeous. I’m just—It’s crowded.” Cassidy said as he pulled her to his side, slinging his arm around her shoulder in a lazy manner. He had been using the nickname for a few days, deeming it to be better fitting for her.

            “Jesse’s been really weird since last Sunday. Something’s different about him.” She said after a moment as she looked around.

            “Yeh, I know.” The vampire agreed, looking towards the opposite side.

            Before they could indulge more on the conversation, a noise attracted their attention from the kitchen. They slowly walked towards it and peaked to look. They had listened to a little of the conversation and then Cassidy leaned forward, watching as the mayor walked away from the woman who helped Jessie with everything. Emily Woodrow and Miles Person, two people who needed serious counseling as friends. Miles undoubtedly liked Emily, but she liked Jesse and Jesse loved Tulip and it was all one heck of a mess.

            “Oh, what a nice bloke. Lovely fella.” Cassidy said as he fully stepped out, crossing his arms over his chest. Baby stepped forth, to his side, crossing her arms as well. She stayed quiet, keeping a serious look on her face. She wasn’t that enthusiastic about talking to anyone with any sort of concrete-solid beliefs in any sort of religion. She looked at Emily, scanning her from head to toe, proceeding to shake her head and walk away. She walked behind the brunette and jumped onto the counter, watching as Cassidy weaseled his way into a conversation that concluded in him _maybe_ getting money. She began to get a smirk when she watched Cassidy follow Emily around the kitchen, lying about his “grandma” back in Dublin needing some cash. She wanted to laugh, but she bit her bottom lip and lowered her head. Although she was trying hard not to laugh and ruin the possibility of the Irish vampire getting some money, she couldn’t hold it in any longer when Cassidy himself fucked up. He mentioned drugs and lost. Emily walked away immediately and the blonde siting on the counter jumped off as she laughed breathlessly.

            “It’s not funny, gorgeous.” Cassidy said as he turned to glare at the blonde.

            “Of course not; it’s fucking hilarious!” She laughed as she approached him.

            “Shut up, Barbie.” The vampire said as he stepped towards her as well. She tried to stop, but she couldn’t. It wasn’t until several moments later that she was able to compose herself a little. She was still giggling about the whole thing, but it wasn’t as it had been before.

            Cassidy led her towards another room and stared at her as she stopped laughing and was simply giggling. He looked at her through his glasses and observed the genuine smile on her face. He proceeded to smirk and back her up against a desk in the room. She stopped giggling midway, smirking as she moved to sit on the wooden desk behind her, opening her legs to make space for Cassidy. He placed his hands on her thighs and leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own.

            “Yer lookin’ ravishin’ today, Barbie.” He complimented in a growl as he kissed just below her ear.

            “Even them bible-thumpin’ shites can’t stop starin’.” He added as he planted sloppy kisses along her jawline. Baby moaned softly and threw her head back, allowing easier access for Cassidy.

            “Cass, we shouldn’t.” She whispered as one of his hands was making his its way up higher on her thigh. She smirked as he continued, squeezing her other thigh with his other hand. “What are you doing, Cass? You want me to lose control here?” She asked in a breathy voice.

            “I wouldn’t mind.” Cassidy stated with a smirk as he gazed her eyes, his hand unbuttoning her shorts.

            “Says the vampire who was afraid to be seen fucking in a jail cell.” The blonde laughed, moaning afterwards as Cass lowered her zipper and dipped his hand in. Before he could do anything else, the door to the bathroom, which was right beside them, opened.

            “Oh. Sorry.” The boy with a disfigured face said, making Cassidy jump in panic.

            “Wow! Good god!” The vampire exclaimed as he laid eyes on the boy. Baby was unbelievably fast at buttoning and zipping up her pants before turning to look at the person.

            “Holy shit!” She exclaimed, sliding back a little on the desk as Cassidy had sat down on it. Their words of exclamation attracted the attention of the other and in came Jesse first, looking at the three of them. Cassidy made his apologies and Baby followed suit.

            “Sorry, kid. You scared us, was all.” She said, offering a smile and no judgement.

            “Seriously, it’s okay, mister, ma’am…” The boy replied as he looked at the blonde woman shyly. She was leaning forward against Cassidy’s back, her head on is shoulder. “Pretty much happens all the time, so…” The boy continued to speak and Baby was just imagining how hard it must’ve been for him. Before he could finish speaking a voiced called out to him loudly.

            “Eugene!” The sheriff called out in a loud manner, making the boy turn his head towards the entrance to the room. The boy, Eugene, followed his father and Cassidy turned to look at Jesse as Baby moved to sit down on the chair in front of the desk. Jesse sat down at the other side of the desk, sipping on a cup of coffee.

            “What the bloody hell happened there?” Cassidy asked, stealing a glance at Baby as she crossed her legs and adjusted her top. She turned to look at Jesse in expectation.

            “Shotgun. Tried to kill himself.” The preacher informed before taking a sip of his coffee.

            “He’s walking the earth with a face like an arsehole; should’ve tried harder.” Cassidy commented, earning a scoff from Baby.

            “Was that an un-Christian thing to say?” Cassidy added in question, watching as Baby shook her head, but chuckled.

            Jesse looked down and chuckled, saying: “Pretty much.”

            “All right.” Cassidy admitted, laughing lightly with Jesse as Baby looked at them with a cocked eyebrow. She was thinking of something to say when she settled on simply insulting them.

            “Assholes.” She groaned as she stood up from her place. She was going to walk away when Cassidy pulled her back to him, settling her between his legs, her back against his chest. A man peaked his head in, looking at the preacher as he requested to speak with him in private.

            “Yeah, sure. Just—give me a second.” Jesse replied, turning back to see Baby turned to Cassidy, glaring at him until they spoke with their eyes and she gave in, settling back against the Irish vampire. Unknowingly and subconsciously, the two interlocked fingers, resting them on Cassidy’s thighs. Jesse smiled, knowing that they didn’t know what was happening.

            “Look, guys, I’m happy to have ye here. Air conditioner, odd jobs, cleanin’ and cookin’; but I got my own job to do now. I can’t have any trouble. Any _more_ trouble _._ ” Jesse explained as he looked at the two of them. Cassidy agreed and Baby nodded, looking at Jesse from the top of her sunglasses; Cassidy had taken his off.

            “Good. I like havin’ you around.” Jesse smiled, standing up from his place and leaving the two vampires alone.

 

            “Well, come on. We have some unfinished business.” Cassidy said after a moment. He stood up and smirked mischievously, dragging Baby into the bathroom. He gazed her eyes as he pushed her against the wall, watching the fire spark within them, her pupils dilating. She grabbed his shirt in her fists, pulling him close as he claimed his mouth. He proceeded to unbutton her shorts as they kissed, dipping his hand in once again. He planned on finishing the job and Baby didn’t mind it one bit. After feeling how wet baby was, he decided to finish the job with his mouth as he trailed kisses down her body. Pulling her shorts and underwear down and placing one of her legs over his shoulder as he crouched. He smirked up at her, watching as her face contorted into one of pleasure and content once his breath hit her sensitive womanhood. He then dived in completely. Baby had one hand in his hair and the other over her own mouth, stopping the profanities and sinful sounds from escaping.

            Once they were finished, Baby composed herself well and put on her shorts again, exiting the bathroom with her jacket in hand and Cassidy behind her. They only smirked at the looks of disbelief they were getting. It seemed like they hadn’t been as quiet as they intended to be and they’d had an audience.

+++

            The next day, after a long night, Baby woke up naked in Cassidy’s arms in the late afternoon. Her head lay on his chest, one of her arms over his waist. The blanket was only covering her ass and Cassidy’s junk. Her other arm was on his shoulder and one of her legs was between his. The previous night had felt different than any other. It felt more passionate. She lifted her head and turned it to look at Cassidy. He was sleeping soundly, his head on a pillow. One of his arms encircled her while the other lay on his stomach. She rested her chin on the back of her hand, continuing to stare at the ~~man~~ vampire. It must have been late, she could imagine, but she didn’t care. It’s not like she could really go anywhere. She was enjoying simply looking at him. Baby wasn’t one to stare so lovingly at a man, but there were just some things she couldn’t deny. She was staring at him, the side of her head now on top of her hand, when Cassidy began to wake up. He lifted his head a little and smirked as he looked at the blonde that was staring at him.

            “Hey there, sunshine.” Cassidy said with a deeper voice than usual.

            “Hi.” She smiled, feeling him begin to rub her back as his other arm moved to be under his head.

            “What?” Cassidy asked as he noticed her look.

            “Nothing.” She answered, still smiling as she moved to sit up. She sat up, leaning her weigh on her arm. The Irish vampire moved his hand to be on her thigh.

            “Are ye alright?” Cassidy asked, his face displaying confusion.

            “I’m fine. I just—I feel different today. I feel… happy.” Baby informed as she looked down, her hair falling over her face.

            “How long’s it been?” Cassidy asked as he moved to his side, leaning his weigh on his elbow and the blonde knew what he meant.

            “I was eight and a half the last time I felt this happy.” She informed as she moved and pulled her knees up to her chest. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain why she felt that way at that age. She sighed and looked down again, but lifted her head up and looked at him as she spoke. “My mom was still alive at the time. She and I, we took the weekend to ourselves with my brother. She left Jack at home, he had work. She decided that since it was Fernando’s birthday, we would go camping. We went on a road trip and went to where she and my dad used to go camping before I was born. On the way there, we stopped at several places, meeting new people and having fun. When we got there, it was better than we could imagine. We went fishing and at night we had a camp fire. We made s’mores and sang around the camp fire. She and Fern were so happy that it made me happy. We forgot about all our problems. We were happy for the first time in a long time.” Baby informed, her eyes flooding with tears. Before she could shed them, she blinked them away. Cassidy looked interested in knowing more about her life.

            “Fernando was your brother, was he not?” Cassidy asked softly.

            “Yeah.” She confirmed with a smile.

            “What happened to them?”  He asked as he stared into her blue eyes as they became glassy.

            “My mom died when I was nine and my brother was killed when I was… twenty-eight. He was deep in the drug business and they killed him for the personal stash he had at home.” She informed, once again, blinking away the tears she had not yet spilled. She looked up to his face to see him look at her with pity in a way.

            “I’m so sorry, gorgeous.” Cassidy said as he sat up, grabbing her hand. He offered a comforting smile and she shook her head, thinking about the happy moments.

            “No reason o be sorry, I’m not a bit fan of pity. I know they’re happy… wherever they are.” Baby stated as she squeezed his hand.

            “What about yer dad; the real one?” The Irish vampire asked after a moment.

            “My mom said he died when I was two. She said he was in bad car accident.” The blonde replied as she stood up. She never asked more than that to her mother. She knew it was a sensitive topic. She proceeded to stand up and grab some clothes. She grabbed her towel and turned to Cassidy before exiting the room. “I’m gonna take a quick shower. Be back in ten.” She informed, making her way downstairs with her towel wrapped around her.

            Ten minutes turned into twenty when Cassidy decided to join. The thing was, that he just  showered. He may have kissed her a few times on her lips or on her neck, but he behaved and simply took a shower. After stepping out of the shower, laughing because Cassidy slipped and almost fell, they got ready. Cassidy put on the same clothes he had been wearing when they first met and Baby put on a pair of shorts, a tank top and her boots. As always, she wore her usual jewelry and loosened her hair from the bun it had been in. [Baby](http://www.polyvore.com/preacher/set?id=201938248) then made her way downstairs and served herself and Cassidy some cereal she found in the cabinet. When they finished eating, they went outside to smoke. Cassidy leaned against one of the beams, while Baby sat on the steps. After Cassidy finished, he went inside for a bottle of Ratwater. Baby stayed outside, smoking her cigarette. When Cassidy returned, the blonde smiled innocently at him and extended her hand. He rolled his eyes and gave the bottle to her.

            Minutes later, Cassidy had the bottle in his hand and Baby was smoking again. They watched as Jesse’s truck entered through the gate. When he parked the truck out front, Jesse stepped out, walking towards the church, but not noticing the two vampires in the shade.

            “Hey!” Baby called out, exhaling smoke.

            “Hard the at the office, dear? Huh?” Cassidy mocked in question. Jesse couldn’t help but laugh softly at his words.

            “Oh, well, come on now. Yer dinner’s gettin’ cold.” Cassidy added as he raised the bottle of liquor for the preacher to see. Jesse thought about it and ended up smirking as he made his way to the two. Baby stood, her cigarette hanging from her lips, and she threw her arm over his shoulders. They all walked inside and Jesse sat on a pew, Cassidy turned the pew in front and sat there. Baby laid her body down on the one Cassidy had turned and placed her head in the Irish man’s lap. The sun set and the trio was still drinking, smoking and talking. The church was dark, but they could still see each other as they conversed. They had been discussing how Jesse believed that God had a plan for him.

            “Right. So He has a plan for you, does he?” Cassidy questioned, stealing a glance in Baby’s way, watching her smoke with her eyes closed, a smile on her face as she tried not to laugh.

            “I believe he does.” Jesse replied, making Baby’s smile widen as she was dying to make a comment, but chose against it. “Right. Let me just get this straight. The Lord All Powerful, he’s took his time of his busy schedule, sit behind his pearly, little desk there, and gone; “Right, angels, here’s my plan for Jesse Custer”.” Cassidy proposed, looking at the preacher in disbelief.

            “That’s right.” Jesse replied in all seriousness. Looking at Cassidy with a face that was daring him to make fun of his beliefs.

            “So, what is it then? What’s God’s almighty plan for you, padre?” Baby asked as she turned her head to look at the man in all black. Her brow was lifted and she was expecting a good answer.

            “Be here. Work hard, help others, preach the Gospel. Be one of the good guys.” Jesse answered before taking a swig of Ratwater. Baby silently scoffed at the irony and took another drag of her cigarette.

            “Do you know what? He has a plan for me, too.” The man on whose lap she lay began to say.

            “I’m sure he does.” The preacher said before taking a drag of his own cigarette. Baby knew that Cassidy wasn’t being serious, and so, she was waiting with a smirk on her face to see what Cassidy said.

            “His plan for me, is to let you know that his plan for _you_ is the dumbest, most boring plan he’s ever come up with.” Cassidy concluded, as if it were the most obvious thing.

            “Preach!” Baby laughed as she lifted her hand and waited for Cassidy. He high-fived her and she continued smirking like an idiot.

            “So selfishness—that’s your answer.” Jesse stated.

            “Just run around, do whatever whenever you want.” He added, looking at the two vampires in front of him. Baby looked at Cassidy, maybe, just _maybe_ , the preacher was right. But did she care? No, not really. “What kind of a life is that?” The preacher asked as he looked at the two of them.

            “An honest one.” They both replied as if it were obvious and as Baby sat up, lifting one of her knees up to her chest and resting her arm on it. Jesse scoffed at their answer.

            “ _Honest?_ Passing the hat for your sick grandmother back home? Beating the shit out of people for fun?” Jesse looked between his two friends and while Cassidy was quick to defend himself, Baby simply shrugged.

            “Now, just hang on a minute. She’s not me grandmother, buts he’s me Granny B., and she’s had a serious of intes--” Cassidy explanation was cut off by Jesse asking: “Stealing church wine?”

            “That’s not fair. I was gonna pay that back.” Cassidy retorted.

            “That’s true. And I don’t just beat up anyone, by the way.” Baby defended as she took a drag of her cigarette and let it fill her lungs.

            “I’m sure that’s the least of what you done.” Jesse stated as he took a swig of Ratwater and before he could finish, Baby took the bottle.

            “What about you?!” Cassidy exclaimed in question.

            “You broke a man’s hand, made him make a bunny sound, you bleedin’ hypocrite.” Cassidy informed as he pointed a finger at Jesse.

            “Whatever it is I’ve done, at least I don’t call myself honest, you goddamn losers.” Jesse exclaimed in defense. Baby shrugged and muttered: “Not the worst I’ve been called.”

            Cassidy, on the other hand, took it a bit more to heart. The word loser seemed to be a new insult to the Irish vampire. “ _Loser_.” He repeated to himself as he looked away. Jesse had a spark of regret in his eye and he looked away as he sipped the bottle of liquor that Baby offered to him. “Loser is… all right.” Cassidy added as he took a drag from his cigarette. At the same time, Baby lit another one.

            “I’m just sayin’, boring’s not the worst a person can be, guys.” Jesse said as Cassidy exhaled the smoke in his lungs. Baby was in complete disagreement with Jesse’s words.

            “I think you’re wrong.” Cassidy voiced Baby’s thoughts and she nodded, taking a drag of her cigarette, looking down at the ground. “I think boring’s the worst.” He added with a chuckle. Suddenly, they all began to laugh. _What a beautiful friendship._

            “I’ve been wondering who taught you to fight like that. Was that your dad?” Cassidy asked after a moment.

            “To fight? No, that was someone else.” Jesse said, turning his head look at nothing. He was deep in his memories.

            “Oh. There’s a tale to be told there, I think.” Cassidy said as he looked at Jesse with a smirk.

            “Why we always talkin’ about me?” The preacher wondered as he looked at the two. Baby shrugged looked at her nails as she exhaled the smoke she had inhaled.

            “What’s your story, Cassidy?” He asked as he looked at the male. He would ask Baby later.

            “No, it’s pretty typical, really. I’m a 119-year-old vampire from Dublin City,” Cassidy began to explain, making Jesse laugh softly as he looked down. He didn’t believe him. “And I’m currently on the run from a group of vampire-huntin’ religious vigilantes who keep tracking me down somehow.” Cassidy continued as he looked at Jesse. Baby already knew everything he was saying; he had told her a couple of days after they moved in to the attic. “What else? I’m a right-handed Sagittarius. I love Chinese food. I’ve never seen the Pacific Ocean and I think that “The Big Lebowski’s” overrated.” He added as he thought about everything basic.

            “Vampire, huh? Sound like fun.” Jesse commented.

            “Not always.” Baby commented in a mutter.

            “Can be.” Cassidy said as he watched Jesse’s reaction. “Sometimes.” He added as he looked at Baby, wondering what her thoughts were.

            “What about you, Baby?” Jesse asked as he turned his body to face the blonde.

“Well, I’m an _eighty-nine_ -year-old vampire. I was turned when I was nineteen. I was born in Miami, Florida, but grew up in Issaquena County, Mississippi. This is the fifth time I travel the states and start over. I’m a left-handed Leo. I love dark chocolate. Never been outside of the states aside from Puerto Rico and I think… “The Breakfast Club” is _under_ rated.” Baby informed, following Cassidy’s formatting.

            “Right.” Jesse said and she knew he didn’t believe that she and Cassidy were vampires. She watched the two men soak in the information and she took a drag of her cigarette as Cassidy pulled out a small, crystal bottle of something he concocted to drink. Cassidy took a sip of his brew and Jesse couldn’t help himself.

            “What’cha got there?” The preacher asked as he inspected the bottle. Cassidy was already refusing to speak or to so much as share what he had made.

            “No.” The Irish man said after taking the crystal bottle away from his lips.

            “Let me see that.” Jesse said as he leaned forward, giving the bottle of Ratwater to Baby, who was holding her hand out for it.

            “No, I shan’t. It’s too potent for ya. Leave it out.” Cassidy said as he pulled the vial away from Jesse.

            “Give it.” Jesse ordered.

            “After a sip of this, you’re not going to feel like one of the “good guys”, alright? So just--” Cassidy was cut off when Jesse went to take away the vial, saying: “Give me that!”. 

            He managed to grab a hold of it and stood up, pulling Cassidy with him as the vampire was still griping the crystal bottle. Baby giggled and watched in amusement.

            “All right. All right. Don’t spill it! Don’t spill it!” Cassidy said as he tried to pull it out of Cassidy’s grip. The vampire let go and Jesse walked away from them, wanting to take a sip. He smelled the content and Cassidy began to explain what the brew was made of.

            “That’s a combination of rubbing alcohol, coffee-machine descaler and a bit of shite I found drippin’ out the back of the air conditionin’ unit.” He informed and once he was done, Jesse threw his head back, letting the contents of the bottle go down his throat. He emptied the bottle and sniffled. He was not okay and both vampires knew that.

            “I like “The Big Lebowski”.” Jesse said before falling back onto the floor, unconscious.

            “Shite.” Baby said as she stood, the bottle of Ratwater still in her hand, as well as her cigarette. She looked at the preacher with wide eyes and heard Cassidy say: “No. No, that’s a shite film.” Cassidy expressed and Baby turned to him.

            “Never seen it.” She informed as she took a drag of her cigarette.

            “That’s a good thing.” The Irish man said as walked towards Jesse, leaning down as he threw the crystal bottle away and looked through his pockets. He grabbed the preacher’s wallet and keys and left, motioning for Baby to follow him with his head. She shook her head, but still followed.

+++

 

            “Can’t believe you did that just to get some liquor.” Baby said as they drove back to the church.

            “Well, I know you’ve got drugs so they weren’t something I needed to buy and what’s the point of a strip club or whorehouse when I have you to fuck all night long.” Cassidy said to her, smirking as he as he pulled her close to him, draping his arm over her shoulder.

            “You’re an idiot. It makes me wanna punch you in the face.” Baby scoffed as she turned her head to look out the window. “Don’t be mad at me.” Cassidy said softly, with his lips pressed lightly against the side of her head.

            “I’m not. I just think you’re a fucking idiot and I wanna punch you in the face.” She said, laying her head on his shoulder as she pulled her legs onto the seat. The rest of the drive was silent for a while and it wasn’t an awkward one. _‘You’re getting too attached’_ the voice in her head said. _‘I know’_ She agreed with herself. She needed to think things through. She wasn’t supposed to be doing that. It went against everything she had taught herself to believe. Suddenly, the radio began to play a song she hadn’t heard in years. Cassidy didn’t even know of the songs existence, but he watched as Baby leaned forward excitedly and turned the volume higher.

            “Oh, my god! This song is so old!” She exclaimed as she laughed and dancing to the beat.

            “ _Siempre intento olvidarte. Y te vuelvo a encontrar. Siempre en cada rincón y debajo del mar. Si me voy del planeta, eres la estrella fugaz. Si en las noches yo duermo. En mis sueños estás. Eres sirena, oigo tu canto. Y me ahogo en tu cadera. Porque tu vuelvas yo daría lo que fuera. Porque me quites con tu piel esta condena, que me mata y me envenena.”_ Cassidy had no idea what Baby was singing, but he was enjoying watching her do it. She looked so happy. She continued singing until the song was over, laughing as it ended and they began to play another song.

            “What were ya singin’?” Cassidy asked as he laughed and turned to her, watching her mutter the lyrics to the song that was playing in the moment.

            “It’s called Sirena by Sin Bandera; meaning Mermaid. I loved listening to that band when I lived in Puerto Rico. They’re Mexican, though.” Baby informed before continuing to silently sing _Dancing in the Moonlight by King Harvest_. Cassidy nodded and continued to drive, taking a sip from the bottle of liquor. After a moment, Baby noticed that Cassidy was also humming to the song. She smiled and poked his side, urging him to sing. He sang and she laughed as she joined him. He liked seeing her happy side. It wasn’t something he had seen before from her and he liked it. The two vampires enjoyed the rest of the way home by singing along to the songs they knew from the radio and sharing memories from their time when the song was released.

            After a while, they arrived back at the church. They found another car parked out front and they shared a look. Cassidy expressed that it was probably the vampire hunters again. Baby thought there was more to it than vampire hunters. They stepped out of the truck and closed the doors silently, walking towards the church. Their eyes widened as they heard a chainsaw. The two vampires entered the church and saw that there were two men hovering above Jesse. The tallest of the two was holding the saw and the shorter one was holding… a can?  

            “Hey! Get away from him now, you filthy little gobshites. It’s _me_ yer lookin’ fer. A’ight?” Cassidy said, making Baby face-palm behind him.

            “Fucking idiot.” She muttered behind him. She had no intention of becoming a target for the vampire hunters.

            “Now, honestly, boy, I don’t know how you keep findin’ me. Truly, I don’t. But I do know; that you’re going to be sorry you did; huh? And not just the kind of “I took half a sheet of LSD down at the bullfight last night” kind of sorry, neither. No, no, no, no, no, boys. No, this kind of sorry it’s much worse. The kind of sorry--” Cassidy’s little speech was cut off as a gunshot was heard. The bullet broke the bottle in his hands and went into his stomach, blood splattering around him. Baby gasped and pulled out her gun from the back of her jeans, staying in the darkness. She hadn’t been seen yet and she was hoping it would stay that way for the moment. Cassidy fell back from the shot and the two men shared a look, before the tall one tried to turn on the saw again.

            The shorter one began to walk towards Cassidy who was groaning as he dragged himself between the pews. Baby pulled the hammer of her gun back and watched as the man pulled aimed for Cassidy’s head. Before she could do anything else, Cassidy spoke.

            “You’re gonna be sorry you did that.” The male vampire said, making Baby sigh in relief. She put the gun in her waistband again and silently walked towards the man, standing behind him. Cassidy moved quickly and bit the man’s ankle. The blonde jumped onto the man’s back at the same time, as she bit into his shoulder. The unknown man shot the gun before Cassidy pulled him down. Baby dropped onto the floor in a crouching position, watching as the man fired another shot aimlessly. Her chin was dripping blood and it went all the way down her neck.

            Cassidy grabbed something from the pew and stabbed the man in the arm, dragging the object up. They fought and Baby stood at the sound of the chainsaw, watching the tall man approach quickly. She watched him with a smirk and dodged his swings. She managed to get behind him and push him forward. When she did, Cassidy pushed a pew forward, hitting the man in the groin. He continued to attack the shorter man and jumped over to the next pew. The man began to hit Cassidy with a bible and Cassidy grabbed it from him, doing the same. He called for his partner and he swung the saw, accidentally hitting his partner. He tripped on a pew and fell back. Baby watched as Cassidy continued to beat the shorter one of the two men with a bible until he most probably killed him.

            The man with the saw turned it on again and ran for Cassidy, but Baby stood in the way. After aimlessly swinging the saw, he managed to strike Baby’s side, making her scream out in pain as she detached herself from it quickly, falling to the floor in the process. She pressed her hand against the wound as she lay on her good side and winced in pain, groaning as well. She clenched her eyes shut in pain and heard Cassidy call her name as she also heard him struggle with the man with the chainsaw. She had to admit that she feared for his life. For once in a long time, she was afraid to lose somebody. She was afraid of losing someone she loved. She was trying hard to stay conscious as the healing process was very slow. She didn’t how much time passed, but she lay there for a few minutes until she heard the chainsaw pass by her. She opened her eyes with what strength she could muster and saw Cassidy fall before he could grab it. She groaned as she dragged herself and managed to grab the chainsaw before it reached Jesse, who was still unconscious, surprisingly. She sighed, groaning after she did as she felt her wound burning.

            After moments, she felt someone touch her, lifting her. She opened her eyes, once again with difficulty, and noticed Cassidy was holding her up against his chest, carrying her like a child toward a big puddle of blood on the floor. He had already healed himself. He placed her on the floor gently and she smelled the blood instantly. It was like smelling a hot pizza on the way home with all the car windows up. She dove into it, not caring if her hair got all bloody and sticky; she needed to heal. The blonde sucked in all the blood she could and licked some off the floor. She turned and laid herself on her back, not caring that she was half laying on the puddle, next to dead man. _It wouldn’t be the first time._

            “How are you doing, gorgeous?” Cassidy asked as he hovered over her.

            “Much better, but very hungry.” Baby said breathlessly as she looked at Cassidy with a smirk, ignoring her previous thoughts about love.

            “What kind of “hungry”? Blood hungry, food hungry or sex hungry?” Cassidy asked as he crouched lower, gazing her eyes. “A and C.” She growled lustfully as she grabbed his collar and pulled him down. His lips crashed onto hers as she pulled him close and he didn’t waste time in responding to her hungry kisses. Before things could get out of hand, he pulled away from her, closing his eyes as he tried to control himself.

            “Now, now, darlin’, we can’t do this right now. We have to clean this mess up before preacher over there wakes up and before sunrise.” Cassidy said, watching Baby groan as she closed her eyes and sat up, making him fall back.

            “Don’t be mad, gorgeous. We can get to that later. I mean, we can’t just leave these guys ‘ere.” The vampire said as he watched the blonde get up and look around. She noticed the chainsaw on the ground and grabbed it, lifting it for Cassidy to see. “Great idea, B.” He said as he grabbed it from her grasp, turning it on a moment later.

 _“Say hello to my little friend.”_ Cassidy quoted Al Pacino’s Scarface in the movie and Baby’s lips subconscious formed a small smile as she rolled her eyes and tried to remain annoyed with him. She wanted to devour him in any way possible, but he was right. They needed to get rid of the bodies before anything happened and the situation blew out of proportion. Baby starter to mop the floor as Cassidy cut the bodies and placed them in a box. She and Cassidy both took their shirts off when they were becoming too annoying. Whenever they tried to do certain movements, the shirts would stick their torsos.

            The rest of the night went by quick as they made sure the church looked as it normally would. Things didn’t go as planned when the sun rose before they could bury the box. Baby groaned and gave up, going up to the attic to grab her towel. After Cassidy had hidden the box within the church, he went up and found Baby stripping her clothes in the room. He watched her closely as she slid her shorts down. Her bra had already been discarded and she was just standing there, all bloody, and only in her thong. The events that followed were rough and were in no way meant to show any trace of love. It was pure animalistic instinct and desire. For the rest of the day, while Jesse was at church -sadly for him-, all that could be heard was the sound of crashing, banging, moans and screams. There was the occasional sound of something breaking and the occasional scream of profanities. Even the shower was mostly sex. Yes, they got clean, but that was like the first three to four minutes. The rest of the hour was mostly making out and sometimes it would get a little out of hand.

 

            Later that night, after so much sex, the two of them walked out towards a big leafless tree on the land and began to dig a hole for the box. Unbeknownst to them, the two men were still alive and as good as new. Not the ones in the box of course, those were beyond healing.

 

**_And they finally slept soundly until morning, but bye-bye happiness…_ **

 

**Word Count: 9.9k**


	3. BLAST FROM THE PAST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited. (June 7, 2017)

            In the morning, Baby had woken up with her back against Cassidy’s chest. It was one of the few times that they weren’t naked. She was wearing a pair of bootie shorts and an oversized t-shirt and Cassidy wore the pants he usually did. His arm was around her waist and he was pulling her flush against him. She was getting a tingling feeling from his touch. It felt hot. It was a new feeling. The other night came to mind. Had she really feared for his life because she cared? Had she really realized that she loved him? Did she really love him? The answer to all those question was _yes_. She loved him and there was nothing she could do about it. How long had it been since she loved? _Forty-four years._ She thought as her mind was redirected to all of those beautiful memories. Memories she wished could be wiped away. She wanted them to have been a simple nightmare. She wished it was never real. She wanted the pain to stop affecting her the way it still did.

            After agonizing memories, she had decided to go ahead and get ready instead of waiting for Cassidy to wake up. Baby decided to do something different and perhaps go into town and check out some things for the church or maybe for herself. The blonde took a quick shower and put on a thong and wrap bralet. She was startled as she put on her over-the-knee socks when arms encircled her from behind and pulled her back against their chest. Cassidy nuzzled his head into her neck and breathed in her scent; sweet perfume, cigarettes and her vanilla and coconut shampoo. She placed her hands over his and leaned back against his touch. No words were spoken, they just stayed there, enjoying the silence that surrounded them. The sound of each other’s heart beats soothing them, letting them know how they really felt without them having to say anything. That was the heart part. Her actions were so deceiving from her words. She could deny her love all she wanted, he knew -by the simplest of things- that she had fallen for him just as hard as he had fallen for her. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her so badly how he felt about her, but he was afraid of her reaction. He had all the reasons as to why to fear. She could close herself and push him away or worse; she could pack up and leave. Nothing was tying her to Annville. The only reason she stayed was for Cassidy. She had stayed for the preacher’s friendship and how strangely eventful the days were. He though in that moment that he should just man up and tell her, but the mere though was interrupted by loud knocking. He groaned and grabbed his blanket, slipping on his boots. Baby grabbed her kimono and followed the Irishman down the stairs. He was grumbling as he did, searching for the key to the front door. Baby giggled as she noticed that Cassidy’s pants were low, showing his butt crack.

            “What are ye laughin’ at?” Cassidy asked as he tried to open the door. She simply laughed and pulled his pants a little higher, slapping his ass afterwards. Cassidy finally opened the door and the two peaked their heads to see a coffin in front of the church. They looked around in confusion and were startled when a voice spoke up from behind them.

            “What are you doing?” Emily asked from behind them, making them turn in a startled motion.

            “Jesus!” Cassidy said as he turned, pulling Baby to him, but releasing her once he realized that it was just Emily. “You can’t do that.” He added as he watched Baby rake her hands through her hair and exhale. He turned back to Emily as Baby stood there confidently with her hands on her hips.

            “Did you not hear me knockin’?” The brunette asked as she awkwardly looked away from Baby.

            “Was that you?” Cassidy wondered as he stepped further inside and sat on the pew against the wall. Baby stood there watching Emily as she completely ignored the male’s question and proceeded to speak.

            “Delivery dropped that off over an hour ago. You’re taking the van and handlin’ it, right?” She asked as she looked at Cassidy wither brows raised expectantly. He sat with his legs crossed and Baby thought for a moment. If Cassidy was going to be busy for the rest of the day, she could have the day to herself.

            “I’m on it.” Cassidy replied to the brunette, pinching the bridge of his nose.

            “You don’t look very on it.” Emily said as she looked at him in a disbelieving manner. She wasn’t a big fan of Cassidy or his way of living. Baby didn’t like her that much, but she cooperated when she had to. Emily, on the other hand, was honestly terrified of Baby. The way she always had a gun in her waistband and the way she always acted with others aside form Jessie and Cassidy. Her serious face and emotionless tone when she spoke to others was truly terrifying, especially since she knew nothing about the blonde.

            “No? This is my “very on it” outfit.” Cassidy informed as he slouched on the pew, sighing. Baby sniggered as she began to walk away and Emily stole a glance at the blonde before checking her watch. The blonde ignored them as she made her way up to the attic, waiting to finish getting dressed. She dropped her kimono inside her bag and grabbed her pair of yellow shorts, clipping them at her waist. She grabbed her yellow, beach shirt and left the buttons open. Baby proceeded to grab her black cap, putting it on backwards and stepped into her black, Jadon boots, leaving them untied and loose. She grabbed her accessories, her sunglasses and her gun, later grabbing her keys and her phone. She only had her phone for emergencies or for the handful of people she trusted and cared for. It was rare for it to ring, but when it did, she couldn’t ignore the call. [Baby](http://www.polyvore.com/outlaw/set?id=201983114) looked around the room, hoping that she didn’t forget anything. She was about to walk out of the room when she bumped into Cassidy.

            “Where’re ya headed?” he asked as he passed by her.

            “Into town. Going to do some shopping.” She answered as she leaned against the door.

            “Ya know; for a vampire, you are very exposed.” Cassidy observed as he looked at her outfit.

            “I put on some sunscreen and have my stuff to protect myself. The car windows are UV proof and I’m very careful. I can assure you; I’ll be fine.” Baby assured with a roll of her eyes.

            “I jus’ want ya to be safe ‘cause I lo--” Cassidy cut himself off with wide eyes and corrected himself. That was not the time to fuck things up with her. “I’d loathe leavin’ ye unprotected in a town where the sun can burn the humans too.” Cassidy fixed with a nervous chuckle. He watched the blonde and she seemed to have fallen for his correction, but Baby knew what he was going to say for real. She was glad he didn’t finish.

            “I’ll be fine, Cass. You don’t need to worry about me.” She said after a moment, with another eye roll. She turned and began to descend the stairs.

            “When’ll ye be back?” Cassidy called back, only to receive nothing but silence.

            Baby got into her car, that was luckily parked in the shade, and pulled away from the church. She turned the volume, of the radio, up and sped through the empty road into town. She parked at the bar and grabbed her umbrella from the backseat, along with a pair of gloves and her deer skin jacket. She stepped out of her car and walked away after locking it, walking around the town in search of anything. There wasn’t much, but the pharmacy was a good place to stop by. As she entered the small establishment, she heard her phone ring. The blonde placed the umbrella down by the entrance and took of her gloves, grabbing her phone from her back pocket. She saw the name on the screen and rolled her eyes, already feeling the annoyance. She respected and cared for the person, but whenever _he_ called, thing never ended well for Dolores.

            “What do you want, Magnus?” She snapped as she walked into one of the aisles, stealing a glance at the cashier.

            “ _What’s wrong, Baby? Don’t you miss me?”_ The man laughed through the other end, his Swedish accent as thick as always. She rolled her eyes again and kept in mind that it was no random call; he wanted something and she would find out soon enough.

            “Why in the world would I “miss you”, Magnus?” She hissed in a low voice as she went to the refrigerators in the back.

            “ _Well, someone’s particularly pissy today.”_ Magnus said, making Baby aware of the smirk that must have been on his face. “ _What is it, sweetheart? No blood? Has nobody fucked you as good as I can, yet?”_  Magnus added as he laughed.

            “Fuck off, Magnus. I’m not in the mood.” The blonde spat.

            “ _Oh, come on. Don’t be like that.”_ The man said into the phone, chuckling softly. After a moment of silence, he decided to speak again.

            “ _Listen, I heard you were in Texas; some small, shit town. I was hoping we could meet up. I’m currently in Austin for… business.”_ Magnus informed, pouring himself a drink. Baby’s eyes widened and she panicked for a moment. There it was; the reason. Business.

            If _he_ was close, then so was _she._ One of the three people who had the power to make her do the darkest things, was offering her to willingly come to him. There were two options. If he really needed her and she declined, he would get her one way or another, but something told Baby that, that wasn’t the case. There was more pleasure involved than business. There was another problem; she knew that the second person, that had any power over her, would be there too, waiting for her arrival. She thought about it for a moment and a sudden sense of desire washed over her. There was a mixture of emotions; lust, hunger, bloodlust, fear, excitement… anticipation.

            “Are you sure it’s just business? Or is there more pleasure involved?” She asked as she composed herself, closing the door to one of the refrigerators after grabbing a bottle of water.

             “ _A little bit of both.”_ Magnus replied, a smirk on his face.

            “Is she there?” She asked soon after, grabbing a bar of Hershey’s Dark Chocolate with Almond. She made her way around the store, wasting time.

            “ _She won’t be here for another couple of days._ ” He informed, knowing that his wife was always an issue with Baby.

            Baby thought about the proposition; it was a good one. She didn’t need to know the details to know that. Due to events in the past, the blonde knew she would be there for a week at the most. Lots of sex, lots of blood, a lot of fighting, a lot of death, more sex, more blood, more fights and more death. It was something Magnus knew Baby couldn’t resist and he loved to control her with it and to watch her revel in it. He loved to imagine her squirming for the action, the thrill. He loved the hunger and the lust that would instantly appear in her eyes when he mentioned a job. It was a sad thing that he couldn’t be there to see her, but just as he was imagining her, she was reacting. She sighed and was about to agree, when a certain Irish vampire came to mind. The vampire and the preacher; not to mention a certain outlaw she had spent some time talking to. Tulip had become one of the few people she was concerned about in a short while. Baby could call her a best friend.

            They were the only excuses she had to stay in the small, shit town. One had her tied down by the heart. **Cassidy**. He was worth staying. No matter how stupid he could be, he was always there and he respected her way of being. She had watched him for days, holding back his own feelings to let her make herself comfortable. He was always thinking of her. And she loved him. There was no denying it anymore; not to herself. But would she ever tell him? Should the opportunity arise, that she could tell him; would she? _That is the million-dollar question._

            Just as she was about to reply to Magnus, a familiar woman walked into the establishment. The woman grinned like a Cheshire cat as soon as her eyes landed on the beautiful blonde.

            “I’m gonna have to decline, Magnus.” Baby said into the phone. It was a hard choice, but at the same time, it was such an easy thing. The reason behind her growl was the sight of the woman she most wanted to avoid.

            “ _I understand. I’m going to text you the details anyway, just in case you change your mind_.” Magnus said, the disappointment showing in his tone.

            “I have to go.” Baby said in a growl. “Goodbye, Magnus.” Baby said lowly, immediately hanging up the phone as she approached the cashier, ignoring the woman as she passed her by.

            “Come on, doll, you can’t avoid me forever.” The English female voice said. It was a simple thing, a mocking statement, yet it made her shiver. There was a mixture of emotions coursing through her.

            “Mo, how lovely to see you again.” Baby said sarcastically as she turned to the woman. One of the few vampires Baby knew that could walk in the sun. She once could as well, but her daylight ring came at a high price.

            “Don’t be like that, Baby.” The [woman](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a3/9c/83/a39c830c9309c0cc84895e3f36b01716.jpg) said as she approached the blonde. Her heels clacked against the tiles of the establishment and Baby’s mind submerged into the old memories. The brunette stepped close, completely invading Baby’s personal space, caressing her face and leaning forward, tracing the blonde’s jawline with her nose.

            “Moira, stop.” Baby said softly, knowing that she could break at any moment. “What are you doing here?” Baby asked as Moira pulled away, a smirk on her face.

            “We’ve missed you. Magnus and I have business in Texas.” The brunette explained, the smirk never leaving her face as she tried her best to allure the blonde in front of her, watching her begin to sweat and fidget. Dolores simply moved past her and grabbed her gloves along with her umbrella.

            “Speaking of which, I just hung up with your husband, he was inviting me to the hotel; said you wouldn’t be there for a couple of days.” Baby informed as she stepped outside.

            “I came to get you. We could have a little bit of fun and _then_ I would go to him.” She explained in her captivating British accent. Her tan skin was glowing in the sunlight as she took her hat off for a moment, fanning herself with it. Baby looked at her with envy. Oh, how she wished she still had a daylight ring.

“If you want it back, all you have to do is ask… and a little something else.” Moira laughed as she caught Baby glaring at her hand, where her daylight ring was. The blonde stopped on her tracks and turned to the brunette.

            “I don’t want anything from you _or_ Magnus. Not after last time. So, you can both fuck off and leave me alone. Almost forty-five years and I _still_ don’t want anything from you!” Baby snapped and hissed, stopping the brunette and leaving her shocked and speechless. Most of it was true, but some of it wasn’t. She didn’t want to be so mean to her, she was one of the people she held closest to her heart, but exploding in such manner was the only way to get her point across. She didn’t want to do anything with them, not when she knew exactly how things worked. Not after what they did to her. What they did to _him._

            Baby walked back to her car, leaving Moira Alcazar behind. She didn’t want to do anything else for the rest of the day. So, she just pulled out of the parking lot and rushed back to the church. The whole way back she was just thinking about old memories she shared with Moira and Magnus Alcazar. She had met them in New York in 1942, as a newbie vampire. She met Moira first -on the streets as she killed a man in an alley- and the brunette introduced her to her companion, Magnus, the leader of a group of vampires. At the time, Moira and Magnus weren’t married, but they were deeply in love and a type of Bonnie and Clyde couple. After observing her potential, they trained her to be better and they taught her to embrace who and what she was. She spent a long time with them, doing their dirty work because they knew she was the seven deadly sins inside a drop-dead gorgeous body. They knew what she was capable and they used her against anyone they didn’t deem fit to live. She was the sins.

 ** _Lust;_** the desire to have something with great need. She wanted everything with such lust that it amazed them. The hunger for sex for having things when she wanted and getting it when she wanted it, no matter what she had to do to get it.

            **_Gluttony;_** the hunger that consumes you. She was always so hungry, wanting to devour everything in sight. So bloodthirsty that she could drain thirty men of their blood and still be hungry, so hungry she could end a restaurant’s entire food supply in one go.

            **_Greed;_** such great desire to obtain all that is material. She would sleep on mountains of riches and bathe in the purest of gold. She could wash herself with diamonds, and it still wouldn’t be enough.

            **_Sloth;_** could be mental, physical or spiritual. For Baby, it was a spiritual and mental apathy. It was a disconnection she had, an unwillingness to commit to anything that revolved around her spirituality or getting emotionally attached to others.

            **_Wrath;_** the uncontrollable feeling of anger, rage or hatred. When she was angry, it wasn’t just anger, it was rage. A rage that consumed beyond a point of recognition. Such wrath, that she wouldn’t even be conscious of a portion of her act.

            **_Envy;_** a sin like greed and lust, but in a more negative way. She felt this, although she knew it was at times wrong. Her emotions got the best of her, her greed, her lust and her wrath would lead her to do the most terrible of acts even as a vampire; especially as a vampire.

            **Pride;** it is a dangerously corrupt selfishness. Baby could shut off her emotions as if were a switch and her pride would take over, utilizing the rest of her sins to create a _monster._ An absolute killing-machine.

            As the thoughts of all that she did for the couple began to flood her mind, she turned the volume to its highest and cleared her mind as she sung a long to _“Sweet Child O’ Mine” by Guns n’ Roses_. She was nearing the church when the song ended and _“Under Pressure” by Queen_ began to play, but she was most excited by the fact that it was the David Bowie version. She stayed in the car until the song ended and walked out of her car with only the bag from the drug store. She was lucky that there was shade where she could park, or else she would have had to rush inside and risk a slight burn. The blonde opened the door to the kitchen and entered the building, looking down at the chocolate bar as she opened it. She put the water bottle in the fridge and began to enter the common room as she bit into her candy bar. Once she entered the room, she saw Cassidy hopping around, making her confused. Her eyebrows furrowed I confusion and she slowly finished taking a bite out of the delicious candy bar.

 **“Sing me some Johnny Cash.”** Jesse commanded and Baby watched from afar, not making her presence known.

            “Me some Johnny Cash.” Cassidy said melodically before laughing and pointing at himself in disbelief.

 **“Hop and tell me a secret.”** Jesse commanded again, his voice deeper and darker than usual as he looked at Cassidy with a strange expression. Cassidy continued to hop and said the thing that Baby never expected but made her choke on a piece of chocolate.

            “I like Justin Bieber. Shite!” Cassidy confessed as he hopped. Baby’s choking sound attracted the men’s attention, but Cassidy continued to hop. Baby walked towards them and stood next to Cassidy, eyeing him up and down as she ate her chocolate. He was still hopping. She chuckled at him and turned to Jesse. She was going to ask him what was going on when he said: “ **Give me that chocolate bar.** ”

            Although Baby would never, in her entire vampire life, give anyone her food, she stepped forward and extended her chocolate bar. She was looking down at it in disbelief.

            “What the fuck? No! That’s my chocolate bar!” She said, trying to pull her arm away from Jesse, but she couldn’t. The preacher took the chocolate bar and took a small bite, angering the blonde. He gave it back and she snatched it away from him, finishing it as she walked away from the preacher, but was still in the room, glaring at the man. He only sent a sheepish smile her way and she just hardened her glare. Jesse turned back to Cassidy and it happened again.

            **“Hop and tell me the governor of Texas.”** Jesse commanded as he looked directly at Cassidy. The Irish vampire hopped and said: “Blood Chuck Norris. I don’t know that.” Cass replied honestly. He was beginning to get tired of hopping, but didn’t say anything. He turned to Baby and sent a small smile her way.

            **“Box.”** Jesse commanded, and so Cassidy began to box, punching the air quickly. **“Faster.”** Jesse said as he began to smirk. **“Faster. Faster!”** The preacher repeated. Suddenly, he was full on smirking and had a wonderful idea. **“Fly!”** He commanded, making Cassidy turn, run and jump straight into a wall. Once he hit the wall, he fell, his nose bleeding as he lay there. Baby walked slowly to him, smirking as she did. Jesse, on the other hand, rushed to the vampire and bent down. “Shit, Cass. Are you okay?” He asked as he looked at the Irishman who was panting on the ground. “It’s awesome.” Cassidy grinned, looking up at Jesse, the turning his head to Baby.

            Jesse helped Cassidy to his feet and sat down, while Baby sat in the floor with her legs crossed under her. She was in front of Jesse and simply looking at her phone. She was looking at the address that Magnus had sent her, wondering if she should go. Wondering if she should leave it all behind. She shouldn’t have been in Texas and she shouldn’t have become so attached to the Unholy Trio of people she had met. She was thinking about texting him, but decided against it. Maybe she could start a new life. Maybe she could live happily with the heathens that surrounded her. Maybe, for once in her life, she could start over and live her life the good way. Or at least, as “good” as she could with the idiots she had come to love.

            “I’m gonna get some rest, I’m not feeling too well.” Baby suddenly said, standing from the floor and brushing the back of her pants with her hand.

            “Are you okay?” Jesse asked, looking up at her.

            “Yeah.” She lied as she gave him a tight-lipped smile.

            “Ye sure?” Cassidy questioned, wanting to be sure. He knew something was wrong. Something had her with her phone at hand, gripping it tightly and lying to her friends. _Something_ was wrong.

            “I’m fine; just not feeling well.” She lied once again, walking away from them. She walked to the church attic and took off her Converse and socks, throwing her cap towards nowhere in particular before laying down on the floor. She lay there like a starfish, not caring about anything, simply thinking about the two people who conflicted her life the most. _Moira and Magnus Alcazar_. That’s all she could think about at that very moment. She was trying her best to resist the urge to call the blonde prince. She was resisting the urge to march into wherever Mo was staying and devouring her.

***

            Baby stayed in the attic for the rest of the day. She had fallen asleep after taking some “medication” and woke up at the sound of a crash in the distance of the church. She groaned and pulled on her Jadon boots without socks because she was just going outside for a minute. She rushed down the stairs when the door slammed open and Cassidy stomped in.

            “What was that noise?” She asked as Cassidy passed by her.

            “Clones. Bloody clones.” Was all the vampire replied. She was confused, to say the least. For a moment, she thought she could be dreaming or perhaps hallucinating, but she thought it too absurd. She simply ignored him and sat down on a pew, slowly descending into a lying position. She snapped her eyes open at the sound of a door opening, but didn’t move a hair. Suddenly Cassidy was shouting and she rolled her eyes at him. She stayed on her horizontal position and slowly and silently rolled onto the floor. She looked to her right side and made eye contact with one of the men, making her hiss at him, displaying her oddly sharp and bigger-than-normal fangs. He went to stand up, but Cassidy had found him.

            “Don’t hurt me.” The man warned, but Cassidy swung his “weapon” anyway. Baby stood up and looked at the other one as he approached.

            “How… do you… keep… finding me?” Cassidy said between hits. The tall man was whimpering when the shorter one said: “We’re _not_ here for you.” He informed in a serious tone. His partner was on the floor, still whimpering.

            “What?” Cassidy questioned.

 

            “We’re here for the preacher. He has something of ours and we need to put it back.” The shorter man explained as he pointed at a can of coffee.

            “You have _got_ to be joking.” Baby said as she stood, raking her hands through her hair. There was only a whimper in reply and she turned to look at the tall man on the ground. She rolled her eyes and extended her hand, pulling him up.

            “Sit here. I’ll clean that up.” She said as she pointed at his wound. Baby walked into the kitchen and came back with a wet cloth, a bottle of rubbing alcohol and some Neosporin. She sat down on the pew next to the tall man and watched him lean forward. She gave him a tight-lipped smile and cleaned the blood from his forehead. “What’s your name?” She asked softly as she dabbed the cloth in his wound.

            “Fiore. That’s Deblanc.” He answered as he winced a little. Baby grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured a little on the cloth.

            “Well, Fiore, you and your friend can call me Baby.” She introduced herself.

            “Oh, this is really going to sting.” She said softly as she looked at him with a grimace. He nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for the sting. He hissed when the alcohol went into his wound and Baby tried to get it over as soon as possible. She was having a rare moment of empathy, something that didn’t happen often or at all. “Sorry.” She apologized, putting the cloth away. She pulled out the Neosporin, gently applying it. She finished and put it beside her.

            “Thank you.” Fiore said with a small smile.

            “No problem.” She said; no smile returned. She simply leaned back and watched the other man and Cassidy stand. Deblanc, the short man, vaguely explained what was going on and Baby was very confused as to what exactly was going on. He explained something about an entity that was inside Jessie and that they had to put it back into a coffee can by singing to it. Another option was cutting it out of Jessie with a chainsaw.

            “If our mission is unsuccessful, more death will follow. If we fail, there’ll be no turnin’ back.” Deblanc informed as he looked at Cassidy and then to Baby. Baby was still sitting next to Fiore, looking at him with a cocked brow, as if asking if they were being serious. He nodded and Baby looked at Cassidy, scoffing as she stood, raking her hands through her hair. Cassidy was simply looking at them in confusion.

            “You’re not vampire-killing vigilantes?” Cassidy wondered as he looked at them.

            “Va-Vampire? No, no. Not at all.” Deblanc answered, looking at Cassidy as if he were crazy.

            “We don’t even know what that means.” Fiore commented, making Baby sigh and laugh under her breath.

            “Unbelievable.” She muttered in a scoff as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

            “We just want what’s inside the preacher.” Deblanc informed, watching as Baby sat back down beside Fiore.

            “Yeah, I’m sure you do. Power like that; who wouldn’t want it?” Cassidy stated as he stole a glance at the blonde who was looking at her nails with one arm crossed over her chest. She didn’t seem to care anymore. If they weren’t there to kill her, things would be fine and if they didn’t try to kill Jesse again, they were fine. Although she seemed uninterested, she was paying attention.

            “The question is; what do you want it _for_?” The blonde asked as she dropped her arm to her lap, looking at the two men expectantly, a brow cocked in curiosity.

            “Military? Economy?” She added, looking between the two of them, waiting for an answer.

            “A skill; psycho, sexual mind control. What are you- what are you gonna do with it?” Cassidy suggested in addition, later stuttering the question.

            “Nothing.” Deblanc answered in a harsh whisper.

            “It’s not to be used at all; ever. That’s why it was put here in the first place.” He added as he tapped the can of coffee and looked between the two vampires, watching as Baby once again stood up and began to pace. He then sat down by Fiore’s side and Cassidy looked at them curiously.

            “Who are you guys?” The male vampire asked.

            “We’re from the government.” Deblanc answered.

            “We figured as much. The whole cloning thing. I mean; which branch? FBI? CIA? NSA?” Cassidy asked again, clarifying the meaning of his question. Although Cassidy believed them to be from the government, something didn’t seem right to Baby.

            “We’re from Heaven.” And there it was. Her gut feeling was never wrong; Fiore confirmed it with a single statement.

            “I see.” Cassidy said skeptically. “Right.” He added as he nodded and the whole thing felt like them telling Jesse they were vampires.

            “Oh, fuck me. Fuck this. Fuck _life_. I can’t deal with this right now.” Baby groaned as she lowered her head. She threw her head back as she breathed in and proceeded to look at the two men. “Come on. Let’s go. We’ll talk more soon. For now, let’s just leave it at that.” Baby said as she urged them to take their things and leave. They tried to tell her that they needed it as soon as possible, but she shushed them and ushered them out, leading them all the way out towards where Cassidy apparently ran them over. She stopped walking by the church van and looked at the two.

            “You two, stay out of trouble; especially you, man.” Baby warned as she pointed a finger at them. “Honestly, you fellers think we’re a handful, Jesse is a bloody wrecking crew. You keep coming at him with coffee cans and chainsaws, you gonna wish you were never born. It’s no good.” The male vampire at her side added as she pointed at them in the same manner.

            “From here on out, let me be your middle man. I’m just gonna press upon the importance of your mission and I’ll just bring him to you.” Cassidy concluded, making Baby internally roll her eyes as she knew it was one going to be his newest con.

            “You sure the preacher will listen to you?” Deblanc asked as Cassidy began to walk away with Baby on his trail.

            “Of course he will, he’s me best mate.” Cassidy assured and Baby was dying to know how he planned on doing that. After that, the men shared a look and walked away, leaving Cassidy and Baby to go back to the church. The two vampires got into the van and as soon as they did, Baby looked at the Irishman.

            “What are you planning now?” She asked with a look that let Cassidy know she wasn’t up for games.

            “Imma tell Jesse. Whether he believes me or not, I’m going to make some cash with them fools.” Cassidy said with a smirk, making Baby shake her head in disbelief.

            Neither said anything else as they drove back to the church. They didn’t even speak as they made their way up to the attic. It was only when Baby returned from taking a shower that, Cassidy decided he needed to speak. Baby was only wearing panties, a tube bra that showed her nipple piercing and a flimsy, see-through tank top. She was drying her hair with her towel and she looked down at Cassidy as he sat down on the floor. His knees were up, but not against his chest as he rested his arms on them. The question he asked took her by surprise and it made her stop everything. She didn’t move, she didn’t breathe and she was pretty sure that her heart stopped beating for a moment.

            “Why can’t you say you love me?” That had been the question. When she didn’t answer, her looked up her face as it was paler and she seemed to be frozen. That was it. She could tell him that she loved him in that moment. “Why’d you tell me not to fall for ye? Why stay in town longer than you had to? Why agree to live here? Why continue playin’ with me feelings by fuckin’ or makin’ love to me? Why?” His questions overwhelmed her. Any part of her that wanted to tell him was pushed down and restrained by fear and anger.

            Any part of her that was becoming human again, was locked away again and she recomposed herself, putting up the façade she always wore. It was too hard. The last experience with love had ended so badly. It had scarred her deeper than anything. She had lost too much. The fear of the past repeating itself consumed her, topping her from continuing her life. She would never love again. She couldn’t fight; no matter how hard she tried. The darkness would always win. She would always be too stubborn and emotionless. She would always be the monster they made her into. Baby resumed drying her hair, letting a cold expression take over her face.

            “I don’t want to talk about it.” She said as she walked past him, making him scoff and stand up, fixing his dinosaur pajamas.

            “We’re goin’ ta have ta talk about it at some point.” He snapped as he made her turn to look at him, by grabbing her bicep and pulling her.

            “And I choose for it not to be now.” She replied growled, staring into his eyes with no emotion. Lying wasn’t hard, especially when you’ve had decades of practice.

            “Ya have to stop with the act, Dolores! I’m tired of this whole thing!” He began to shout. The fact that he was using her full name meant that it was completely serious.

            “It’s not an act, Cassidy.” She stated with a glare, making him groan in frustration.

            “Why in the bloody hell can’t you just fuckin’ admit it?” He exclaimed as he got closer to her. She was beginning to get mad. As much as the part that loved him wanted to just give in, the stronger and more stubborn part of her became enraged with his attitude and with the whole situation.

            “Because I don’t fucking want to! Because I can’t feel anything! I’m never going to be who you want me to be!” She screamed at him as she stepped closer too.  None of her words were true and, deep inside, she regretted them the moment they spilled from her lips.

            “Then maybe there shouldn’t be anythin’ at all between us!” Cassidy screamed back, his eyes showing seriousness. For the half of a second they showed realization and regret, but he wasn’t going to back down. “Maybe we should just go our separate ways.” He added, still breathing heavily, but his voice much softer. But as soon as they both realized what they had said, regret settled in. They both knew they didn’t mean any of it, but they believed each other’s words. Although they both knew their mistakes, they were too stubborn to back away.

            “You know what; you’re right. You are absolutely right.” Baby said in a much calmer tone. She walked past him and packed her bag, which wasn’t too hard. She grabbed a pair of shorts, her kimono and her Jadon boots, buckling the black belt -that was already in the hoops of her jeans- and grabbing her phone afterwards. She made sure she had everything she owned and she began to walk away. Without even looking back she said: “Goodbye, Cassidy.” The words were so emotionless, that it made Cassidy shiver. [Baby](http://www.polyvore.com/baby_barbie_blondie/set?id=201857324) rushed down the stairs and was about to open one of the doors, when Jesse opened it and made her step back. He seemed relaxed, but when he saw her and noticed her bag, he became concerned.

            “Baby, what’s wrong? What happened?” Jesse asked as worry took over his features. He placed a hand on her shoulder and stared at her eyes, searching for an answer.

            “Nothing.” Baby replied coldly, hiding in whatever corner of her mind that she could.

            “Then, why’re you cryin’?” The preacher asked in concern, making the blonde furrow her brows in confusion. She lifted her free hand up to her face and felt her damp cheek. Since when had she been crying? Not long; she hoped. “What happened, Baby?” Preacher asked again and Baby only wiped her face with the back of her hand.

            “I did what I do best; I fucked up.” She whispered softly as she regained her old self. The one that didn’t care and the one that would leave as soon as possible. Those were her only words before she left. Those were the last words she spoke before getting into her car and speeding into town.

            She needed a drink.

***

            Dolores didn’t know how long it had been since she walked into the bar. She didn’t know how many drinks she’d had, but it was a lot. Halfway through, she was getting tired and almost couldn’t continue, but a trip to the bathroom and some white powder up the nose was enough to get her going again. She wasn’t sure how, but she ended up outside with a bottle of Ratwater and a cigarette in hand and her phone in the other. She found herself dialing a number she never expected to use willingly. The person the other end seemed as confused as she internally was.

            “ _Baby?_ ” The male voice asked through the phone.

            “What’s the job?” She slurred into her phone, gripping it tightly to secure that it didn’t fall from her hands.

            “ _Are you drunk?_ ” The man asked through the phone.

            “Are you deaf? What’s the job, Magnus?” She asked again, getting irritated.

            “ _I can’t say it over the phone_.” Magnus explained as he sighed. On the other end, he sat up on his bed, one woman on each of is sides and he was pinching the bridge of his nose as they lay asleep, beside him.

            “Fine. Your wife’s here, so I’ll just leave with her.” Baby informed with a sigh as she looked at her boots.

            “ _Should have guessed.”_ Magnus chuckled, serving himself some blood in a glass. “ _I’ll expect you here tomorrow at midnight_.” He added, hanging up soon after when he heard no reply from Baby.

            The blonde sighed and hung her head low. _‘What am I getting myself into? Why am I doing this again?’_ She thought at first and just as she hung her head lower, completely dropping its weight, she thought: _‘He wouldn’t have wanted this.’_ Her thoughts were running wild as she continued taking swigs of Ratwater and a drag of her cigarette. Who was he? Who was the mysterious man that ruined her—who scarred her in such a way? _No one._  She didn’t plan on speaking about him… ever. He was to stay hidden away in a dark corner of her mind, along with all the pain she went through. She couldn’t remember him without destroying herself.

            Baby didn’t know how long she sat there, but the only reason she realized she was still sitting in the ground was because a darkness swallowed her figure, forcing her out of her mind and back into reality. She looked up, squinting her eyes at the dark figure above her. It looked like a shadow, only the silhouette of person as light shone against their back. The blonde was confused for a moment, but as the seconds passed, she recognized the person.

 

**“Speak of the devil.” Baby slurred, chuckling as she did.**

 

**Word Count: 7k**

**Author's Note:**

> STARRING:
> 
> Amber Heard as Dolores "Baby" Rodriguez Plaza
> 
> Joseph Gilgun as Proinsias Cassidy
> 
> Ruth Negga as Tulip O' Hare
> 
> Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer


End file.
